Living in Gotham
by WhySoSerious1992
Summary: Two friends find out Living in Gotham City is far from easy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The day I own Batman or any of its characters is the day that Jonathan Crane pronounces his undying love for me

**A/N:** The day I own Batman or any of its characters is the day that Jonathan Crane pronounces his undying love for me.

Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

Gotham City was not an ideal place for a vacation, and everyone knew it. Well, almost everyone. Two teenagers had decided to visit during Spring Break.

"Angie, hurry up, would you? It's almost dark, and I don't wanna run into that bat freak anytime soon."

"Becca, Bat_man_ is the one protecting this city. Why do you think I wanted us to come here?"

"Um, to see all the rogues kick the winged rat's ass, duh."

"No, to see Batman kick the rogues to the curb and send them to the loony bin!"

"Sometimes, Angie, I really question out friendship."

Rebecca Thompson, or Becca, was 19 years old, had shoulder length black hair, a medium build, and a thing for guys on the wrong side of the law.

Angela Nightingale, or Angie, was older than her best friend by two weeks and had long, blond hair that was always in pigtails, a slightly better figure, and practically worshiped do-gooders.

The two of them had been friends since Preschool, and if they hadn't met and become friends then, they would have been sworn enemies now. Becca fit inside the goth/punk category, while Angie was more on the preppy side. Becca wore black and silver with the occasional red, while Angie adored the color pink. They couldn't have been more different, but they had been best friends their whole lives.

"I wonder if they got any Chinese joints in Gotham. I could go for some chicken right now."

Angie gasped. "Becca, you know I can't eat anything fried or battered! I have to stick with my diet!"

Becca rolled her eyes. "Angie, please, why are you even on that stupid diet? You don't need to lose weight, you need to gain weight! I swear, if you lose any more weight, you're gonna get knocked over by the first stiff breeze that blows by. Come on, you're gonna put meat on those bones whether you like it or not."

She grabbed Angie by the arm and dragged her to the nearest source of food, which happened to be a food court at Gotham Mall. Becca, upon seeing the mall, let go of Angie; her eyes were opened as far as they would go.

"Um, maybe we should go somewhere else, I don't think-"

An earsplitting shriek caused Becca to cover her ears as Angie jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, a mall! Quick, Becca, there's only one thing to do!"

"Shopping?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"SHOPPING!!"

Becca groaned as Angie grabbed her and pulled her to the place she had no desire to go to. Just a minute ago, she had been dragging a reluctant Angie, and now it was the other way around.

_Oh, the irony_, she thought bitterly as the two entered. Right by the door was, in Becca's opinion, the most revolting store on the planet. Her eyes widened in terror as Angie dragged her closer and closer to the dreaded store.

"Oh god, Angie, no, not that, please anything but that!"

"Oh lighten up, it's just Claire's."

"Exactly! There is no way in hell I'm going in there!"

"Oh, come on, don't be such a baby."

The minute her feet were dragged onto the fluffy white carpet, she dropped to her knees and began choking.

"Too . . . much cough pink . . . . . must. . . get to. . . .Hot wheeze Topic . . . . . before cough it's too gasp late!"

"Becca, get up," Angie laughed nervously through gritted teeth. "You're embarrassing me, Becca, people are staring."

"Angie, in case I don't make it, tell my family I said . . . goodbye." She collapsed on her stomach.

Angie gave a nervous laugh as she dragged Becca out of Claire's. Once she was out, she sprang to her feet and gasped for air like a fish out of water. She stood up and raised her hands to the ceiling.

"Lord, it's a miracle! Hallelujah, I'm cured!" She marched in place. "I can walk!" She ran in place. "I can run! It's a miracle!"

"Becca, you're embarrassing me! If you're going to be like that, then wait here while I look around Claire's!"

Becca hissed. "Demon!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Just because I like the color pink doesn't mean I've got a demon inside me."

"Says you," Becca snorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Hot Topic where I can thrive with my people. Meet you at the food court when I'm done?"

Angie sighed. "Oh, alright, but that doesn't mean I'm eating!"

"Fine by me."

The girls went their separate ways, one to Claire's and one to Hot Topic.

In Claire's, Angie was looking at an adorable pink handbag when someone backed into her. Angie spun on her heels.

A young redhead was looking at her apologetically. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay; you startled me, that's all. Hi, my Name's Angela Nightingale."

"Barbara Gordon, nice to meet you. I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new to Gotham?"

"Um, kinda; my friend and I are visiting for spring break."

"Cool, is she here?"

"No, the little drama queen went off somewhere else. Becca doesn't shop at Claire's."

"Oh, that's too bad; this is where I get a lot of my stuff."

Angie gasped. "Oh my gosh, me too! I have never been able to say that with Becca!"

Barbara laughed. "So, where is this Becca anyway?"

"Oh, some goth store. Total ew."

The two of them kept talking until they walked out of the store. A teenage boy with Raven hair greeted Barbara.

"Hey, Barb, Bruce says he needs us to go to work early."

Barbara frowned. "I thought he didn't need us until later tonight."

"Yeah, but apparently he's got some new stuff he wants to go over." He looked from Barbara to Angie. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Angela Nightingale. Angie, this is Dick Grayson."

"Hi," he shook Angie's hand.

"Hi," Angie giggled."

Barbara turned to Angie. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, see ya." With the two of them gone, Angie headed to the food court to meet with Becca.

**A/N:** I have _**no**_ idea if I spelled their names right, or if Barbara would shop at Claire's. Seriously, my friends did that to me when we were at the mall. They ran out of Claire's so fast it's not even funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Batman universe

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Batman universe! If I did, well, Joker would have more than Harley to worry about, and Scarecrow would be tied up in my closet. Not that he is now, mind you . . . . .

I'm not hiding him from DC comics in my closet. Nope, not me! No Scarecrows in my closet!

Ahem, on with the story!

--

Angie found Becca standing in line for Chinese food at the food court. Becca waved her over.

"Hey, tell me what you want so you can nab a table."

"Becca, I'm not hungry."

"Too bad, tell me what you want."

Angie sighed. "Fine, just get me some vegetables."

"Can do."

While Becca got the food, Angie found a table with two chairs and sat down. A minute later, Becca came and set a bowl of steamed broccoli and rice in front of her. She had ordered a bowl of sesame chicken. Angie wrinkled her nose at the chicken.

"Ugh, how can you eat that?"

"Easy, like this," she said as she used a pair of chopsticks to pick up a piece of her food and put it in her mouth.

"Ha ha, very funny. So, anything interesting happen in that freak store."

"Hey, Claire's is a freak store, not Hot Topic, and no, nothing happened, why?"

"Well, I met this guy-"

"Hold it right there, if you're gonna talk about some guy you just met for an hour, stop right now, because I don't care."

Angie sighed. "But Becca, this one was really cute! He was about a foot taller than me, and he had Black hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes ever!"

"He's probably taken."

"Well, he _did_ seem friendly with this girl I met, but I doubt Dick is going out with her." She glared at Becca as her friend giggled.

"Dick? That's his name?" She giggled some more. "Oh man, I'll bet _he_ had a hard time in school!"

"Shut up, I like his name!"

"Given your reputation back home as a flirt, you would."

"Becca!" More laughter.

"Well, excuse me for having a sense of humor. We better leave soon, it's getting late."

"Is someone afraid of the dark?" Angie teased.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm not! I just don't wanna get lost here, since we don't know Gotham very well."

They finished eating and headed towards the exit. Since Angie was terrified of the rumors they had heard, Becca decided to have some fun.

"So, do you think we'll run into anybody?"

"Well, of course not, not while it's dark."

Becca grinned. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant do you think we'll run into any criminals?"

Angie squeaked. Becca's grin widened.

"I hear Joker's been known to kill people for no reason."

"Stop it!"

"The Riddler's pushed people in front of cop cars to get away faster."

"I said stop it, Becca!"

"Maybe Two-Face will decide if we live or die. We might get lucky, even though we don't have the best luck."

"I'm not hearing this!"

"I wonder if Poison Ivy really feeds people to a Venus fly trap."

"La la la la la la, I'm not listening!"

"Hey Angie, if Scarecrow sprayed us with his fear gas, what would we see?"

"Becca, stop it, you're starting to annoy me!"

Becca had stopped walking and was looking down an alley. "I'm not trying to scare you anymore, I'm really wondering what we would see."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Why would you wonder that?"

"Because he's down that alley facing off with Batman."

"What?!"

A hand clamped over her mouth. Becca pulled a baseball bat from her bag. She motioned that she was going in, and that Angie should stay put.

Angie nodded and stood at the mouth of the alley. Slowly, Becca tip-toed towards the Dark Knight. When Scarecrow noticed her, she put her finger to her lips. When she was right behind Batman, he turned around to see what Scarecrow was looking at. She ducked just in time for him not to notice her. Instead, he noticed Angie and turned his attention back to Scarecrow. Becca stood up again, gripped the bat, and swung.

"Batter up!"

CRACK! The bat collided with his skull and he fell to the ground.

"Yoooouuuuuu're outta there!" She turned to look at Angie as she held the bat on her shoulder. "I had to say it; I couldn't resist! Come on, you big chicken, before he waked up!"

"Wh-what?"

"You said you'd like to get a good look at Bat freak over here, so hurry up and look before he gets up!"

Cautiously, she crept forward to look at the masked figure. Becca rolled her eyes. "Come on, Angie, I don't wanna be here when he waked up, so see if you're right so we can go."

Angie reached for his mask but stopped when she notice someone _else_ looking.

Becca noticed and rolled her eyes. "Just let him see, too."

"No, because his secret will get out!"

"Like I really care about bat freak over here; Are you gonna look or not?"

"No."

"Why? As soon as we're gone, tall, thin and scary over there'll look anyway, so why not find out if you were right?"

Angie hesitated, so Becca reached down and yanked Batman's mask off.

"Becca!"

"What, I'm not a patient girl, okay? So, is this the guy?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then let's get out of here before he waked up! I don't know about you, but I'd rather avoid a felony charge; my record is clean."

"Sure it is."

"Hey, someone planted those earrings in my purse!"

"Right, just like some one planted those shoes in your backpack?"

"Exactly, now, come on already!"

As they walked away, Angie stopped.

"Becca?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly where did you get that bat?"

"I found it."

"Where?"

"At the mall. Hey, it's not _my_ fault that kid just left it sitting there."

"You took it from beside someone, didn't you?"

"Angie, you know me all too well."

Angie rolled her eyes and started walking again. Becca looked back at Bruce Wayne lying in an alley with Scarecrow standing over him. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. She smiled.

"Sure, don't say thank you or anything!" she caught up with Angie. "You do something nice for someone and they don't even thank you for it. Angie, what is this world coming to?" she sighed in mock-annoyance. Angie just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

**A/N:** Okay, before anyone says anything, _yes,_ I know Batman can't be snuck up on that easy, and _yes, _I know, Scarecrow probably would've gassed them. The whole baseball bat thing has been in my head for days and I just felt like getting it out of my system. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I owned The Scarecrow, but until I do, he belongs to DC Comics. Blah.**

The Scarecrow panicked. He was backed into an alley with Batman in front of him, and what was worse, he had no fear toxin with him. Batman approached him with an air of triumph.

"**It's over, Scarecrow. Come quietly, and I'll go easy on you."**

As much as he hated to admit it, Batman was right. He was clearly no match for the masked vigilante without his toxins, and seeing as how he's accidentally dropped all of the chemicals he'd stolen, he was helpless. _Maybe I can outwit the idiot_ he thought.

Just then, he saw a young woman approach The Bat from behind carrying a baseball bat. She looked to have a medium build and dark hair.

When she saw he'd noticed her, she quickly motioned for him to stay quiet.

Batman must've noticed him looking over his shoulder, so he turned around. Before he could see her, she ducked out of sight. _Like that's going to work. Woman, you don't know him at all; he'll never fall for that!_

The woman remained unnoticed, much to his surprise, and Batman turned his full attention back to him. Behind Batman, she gripped the bat she was holding, raised it so it was level with Batman's head, and then swung it as hard as she could.

"Batter up!"

The bat made a sickening sound as it collided with the back of Batman's skull, and he dropped to the ground. Scarecrow was frozen to the spot out of pure shock. This woman had knocked Batman out cold with a _baseball bat_.

The woman grinned and held the bat against her shoulder; she looked over her shoulder.

"I had to say it; I couldn't resist! Come on you big chicken, before he wakes up!"

A second woman stood at the mouth of the alley, this one taller with blond hair and a slightly better figure than her companion. Very slowly, she began inching forward into the alley, always glancing in his direction.

_If _he had any on him, he would've dosed them both with fear toxin and ran. Instead he stood there like an idiot looking at the two women in the alley.

The shorter one was fed up with her friend.

"Come on, Angie, I don't wanna be here when he wakes up, so see if you're right so we can go."

The Blonde, Angie, reached for Batman's mask, but stopped when she saw him staring at them. _Of course, she doesn't want one of Batman's enemies spreading the word on who Batman was behind the mask_. The shorter one sighed.

"Just let him see, too."

"No, because his secret will get out!"

Wow, she really _was_ blonde.

"Like I really care about bat freak over here; Are you gonna look or not?"

The minute she said that, he knew he liked this one. Perhaps, if he had fear toxin, she would have only been dosed with a minimal amount. Her friend, however, would be so far gone she'd be a babbling fool.

Angie, was it? Yes, Angie hesitated, so the other ripped the mask off of Batman's face.

"Becca!"

"What, I'm not a patient girl, okay? So, is this the guy?"

The smaller one, Becca, looked like she had about had it with the blonde. She looked unnerved.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then let's get out of here before he waked up! I don't know about you, but I'd rather avoid a felony charge; my record is clean."

"Sure it is."

"Hey, someone planted those earrings in my purse!"

"Right, just like some one planted those shoes in your backpack?"

"Exactly, now, come on already!"

The two of them left the alley, but the blonde stopped and looked at her companion.

"Becca?"

"Yeah?" Becca answered.

"Exactly where did you get that bat?"

"I found it."

Angie hesitated before asking "Where?"

"At the mall," Becca answered. "Hey, it's not _my _fault that kid just left it sitting there."

"You took it from someone, didn't you?"

"Angie, you know me all too well."

They started walking away again, but this time, the shorter one, Becca, stopped and looked back at him. She looked from him to Batman, and then back at him. He made eye contact and she smiled at him—dear God, she **smiled** at him.

"Sure, don't say thank you or anything!" She caught up to her friend and said, "You do something nice for someone and they don't even thank you for it. Angie, what is this world coming to?" He could tell she was being sarcastic. Angie kept walking, so she followed.

The Scarecrow was standing in an alley and had just seen a young woman knock Batman out with a bat and also revealed Batman to be Bruce Wayne. He sighed and slowly walked towards the Iceberg Lounge.

"Joker is not going to believe this."

**A/N:** Okay, I thought it would be fun to write the previous chapter in Jonathan Crane's PoV. Pretty please review!

Also, the whole "All Out of Fear Toxin" thing was a spur of the moment thing, but hey, it works!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Batman is not mine and I'm getting sick of repeating myself

**Disclaimer:** Batman is not mine and I'm getting sick of repeating myself! Becca and Angie belong to me, and that's about it.

--

"Look, all I'm asking is if a house was made of wood, and since the wood was alive at one point, can that house die?"

"For the last time, Becca, a house can _not_ die!"

"Of course it can, haven't you ever seen Monster House?"

"That's different, Monster House is a cartoon."

Becca shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Man, we've been here for three days and nothing exciting has happened. Well, unless you count slugging Batman in the back of the head."

Angie frowned. "I really think that was a bad idea; he could find you."

"It's been three days, if he wanted to find me, he'd have found me by now. Remember, he never really saw me."

"This is Batman we're talking about. Sooner or later, he'll find you."

"I'm not holding my breath. Hey, you wanna get a soda?"

"Sure, why not."

They walked to the nearest grocery store and each bought a Mountain Dew. About three minutes later, Becca got bored; this was a bad thing. She walked to the middle of the store and was about to scream "Oh my god, it's the Joker!" when a cloud of smoke appeared followed by maniacal laughter. Becca went pale as she turned to Angie.

"Oh wow, it really is the Joker."

"Becca, I think we better leave."

"I think you're right."

The two of them began running to the exit when none other than Gotham's own Clown Prince of Crime dropped in front of them. He grinned at them as they tried to back away. Behind him, the Scarecrow scowled from behind his burlap mask.

"Why, hello there. Joker's the name, laughter's my game. So, Scary, they the ones?" he called over his shoulder.

Scarecrow nodded. Joker turned his attention back to the girls. If possible, his grin grew even wider.

"So, how'd a couple of kids like you manage to knock our Batsy out cold turkey, huh?"

Angie was shaking too badly to speak, so Becca replied, "Um that . . . . that was me, actually. I kinda hit him with . . . with a baseball bat. Angie didn't really do anything."

"Becca," hissed Angie, "don't make conversation with him!"

"Well, why not," she huffed back. "It's better than just standing here looking stupid!"

"The Batman knocked out by a baseball _bat_; talk about ironic! You two manage to unmask Batman, something we've been trying to do for years, and now every criminal in Gotham will know who he really is."

"Um not to interrupt your rambling, but is there a point to this?"

Someone cocked a gun near Becca's head and a thick New York accent said in her ear, "the point is that my Puddin' is tellin' ya you're comin' with us, ya got it?"

Becca sighed. "Harley Quinn; great. We need another clown around here."

"Hey, I'm not a clown, I'm a jestah! There's a difference, ya know!"

"You see, kids, Batsy has gotten hold of all the kids in this town, so there's none left for us. One day, we're not gonna be here, so we'd like to pass on our smarts."

"But instead of going through the _joys_ of childbirth," interrupted Harley, "we're just gonna use you girls, 'kay?"

Angie gulped. "Um, I'll pass."

Becca glanced at her friend. "I don't think we have a choice. So clowny where're we going?"

Joker laughed. "It's a surprise. Okay kids, to the Jokermobile!"

"The _Jokermobile?_ Is that really the best you could come up with?"

"Put a lid on it, Scary; at least I have a car!"

". . . . . Touché."

The girls were escorted out of the store and across the parking lot to a bright purple van. Scarecrow put a hand over his eyes.

"Dear God, I didn't think it was possible, but I think I've lost my sight from looking at how purple that van is."

Suddenly, Becca stopped and asked Joker "Can a house die?"

In response, he pressed a button on a remote control. Suddenly, the grocery store they were just in blew up right before their eyes. "I'd say that's a yes," he laughed.

Becca grinned at Angie. "I told you so," she said smugly.

"Oh, shut up, that's a store, not a house."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aha!"

Angie glared and Becca just smirked. They barely registered the rogues watching them.

The ride was so violent Angie thought she was going to die. Becca, however, was having the time of her life, enjoying the ride with her head out the window. Scarecrow was beside them and looked like he was about to lose his lunch.

"Joker, are you sure you're supposed to be going this fast?"

"Nope!"

He groaned. "I'm in a car with an insane clown at the wheel of a van going at least sixty miles over the speed limit. Wonderful."

The ride ended when a sleek black car cut them off. Scarecrow's head slammed against the back of the driver's seat, Angie fell forward on the floor of the van, and Becca's head jerked back in the window."

"Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis, what was that?!"

"Um, a car, duh."

"Well, I knew that." Her look of annoyance quickly changed to panic as she saw the dark figure stepping out of the vehicle. "Oh no, it's him."

Angie looked out the window. "Batman!"

"Ohhh, shiitake mushrooms, he found us. Then again, it might have to do with the fact that we're sitting in his arch-nemesis's car-I mean van."

"Yeah, that could be it."

They were forced to abandon the van. Harley loaded her bazooka. "Stick with me, kiddos, and you'll be just fine. Just let auntie Harley take care 'a the Bat!"

A second later, Batman landed in front of them. Becca leaned towards Angie and whispered, "Do you think he recognizes you?"

A cold stare from Batman made Angie nod. "Oh, he definitely recognizes me. Becca, I think he thinks I'm the one who hit him."

"Well, better you than me."

"But I didn't do that, you did!"

"Angie!" she hissed. "Don't tell him that! He might realize the truth"

"**Too late**," he growled. They gulped. Becca took a step towards him.

"Heeeeeey, Batman. Listen, my friend is a big fan of yours, so I was wondering if you could let us off with a warning."

"**Not a chance. You two are obviously unstable. You're going to Arkham**."

A missile missed his head as Harley aimed again. "You ain't sendin' anyone anywhere Batman!"

Roughly around ten minutes later, Harley, Joker, Scarecrow, Becca, and Angie were on their way to Arkham Asylum.

**A/N:** Sorry if Joker and Harley are OOC, but it's my first time writing them, and I can't get it down right yet. Review please, and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Batman, Joker, Harley, or any Batman rogue, so that goes for Scarecrow, too

**I do not own Batman, Joker, Harley, or any Batman rogue, so that goes for Scarecrow, too. I wish I did, though. Oh well, until I do, I'll just keep him on lease for a while.**

"Oh my god, I'm never going to be able to survive here!"

"Chill Angie, it's just Arkham; how bad can it be?"

"Well, considering they've got us locked up in these tiny rooms, it's very bad. I'm claustrophobic, you know that!"

"Look on the bright side; I got to keep my Ipod and laptop, and you got to keep your nail file and mp3 player. If you're done whining now, I'm going to listen to Three Days Grace."

The guards came around to lead them to the cafeteria for lunch. Angie followed somewhat reluctantly behind, while Becca just followed them, still listening to her music. When they got there, Angie gulped. She tapped Becca on the shoulder, who reluctantly removed her headphones. "What?"

"Becca, they all look so hostile," whispered Angie.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Gee, Angie, maybe because Arkham is full of the most anti-social people in Gotham. You know what; I think I'll fit in around here. You, on the other hand. . ."

The two of them found an empty table in the back of the cafeteria and sat down.

"Ugh, and I though the mall's food was inedible."

"Yeah, but it's kind of like a school cafeteria. The food is horrible, and everybody sits with different people, like cliques."

Angie looked confused. "I didn't know you cared about cliques, Becca."

"Well, when one is viewed as a social outcast, one must think like a social outcast, and that is to spite all cliques, so we have to pay attention to them."

Angie still looked confused. Becca sighed. "Look, I'll show you. The dummies that are all brawn and no brain, like jocks, are Killer Croc and Lock Up. The ones who are all brain and use cunning and intelligence would be Mad Hatter, Riddler, and Scarecrow. The complete nut cases are Joker, Harley Quinn, and Two Face."

"But I though he wasn't all that nutty."

"The guy probably flips a coin each morning to decide if he wears boxers or briefs; I'd say he's got issues."

The conversation continued like that, with mentions of Penguin as a spoiled rich kid and Poison Ivy as a preppy cheerleader.

"Come to think of it, Angie, you two would probably get along all right."

"Oh, Shut up and listen to your music."

"Gladly; so, how long do you think we'll last?"

"What?"

"How long before we lose it?"

"I don't know about you, but I can't take much more of this place. I'd rather be helping Batman put people in here, not be put in here myself."

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you." Harley Quinn had walked up to their table, making them jump a bit. "If some of these guys found out Blondie here liked Batman enough ta sign on with him, they'd pummel ya. Best keep it down, okay kiddo?"

Angie gulped and nodded. Harley smiled. "Good. So, how about you, little miss gloom n' doom, you like Bat Bozo too?"

Becca grimaced. "No way, I came to Gotham so I could watch him get beat to a bloody pulp; either that or beat him myself. Hey, I already gave him a concussion."

By now, the Joker's henchgirl had taken a seat across from them. She was the first one out of all the inmates to acknowledge their presence. Aside from the occasional glance, most inmates had ignored them. The three of them kept talking until the guards came back and lunch was over.

"All right, back to your cells," another guard came in to show the girls back to the glass cells.

Becca noticed how the cells were arranged. Angie was to her right, Harley was to her left, and the cell across from her was currently empty. A few minutes later Jonathan Crane was shoved into the vacant cell.

"No need to be so rough," he snapped at the guard, who simply smirked and slammed the cell door shut.

Becca winced. "Gee, you'd think that they're trying to break the doors or something. Hey Angie?"

"Yeah?"

"How much force do you think it would take to break this glass?"

"A lot, why?"

Becca grinned. "Oh, no reason. No reason at all."

Angie groaned. "Becca, you are going to get into trouble one of these days."

Becca sighed and rolled her eyes. "Angie, let me explain something to you. I am in Arkham Asylum for giving Batman a concussion and revealing his secret identity; I'm already in trouble, so I don't think I can get into any more trouble."

"Oh. Hey, did you hear about Brad and Katie?"

"Wait, let me guess; they broke up _again_."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Becca raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Those two are always breaking up and getting back together! I swear, the day hey either split apart or get together for good is the day The Joker is declared healthy, happy, and sane. Sure, he may be happy and healthy, but sane? Not gonna happen!"

Angie had nothing to say to that. Instead, she took her nail file from underneath her pillow and began filing her nails. Becca, who was bored, decided to see if she could have some fun, so she rose from the bed and sat by the glass wall that separated her and Angie.

"Angie, look at this."

Angie watched as her best friend let out a breath, which fogged up the glass, and began writing "Why So Serious?" on the glass while adding a demented smiley face at the bottom. She rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. Becca frowned.

"Huh, well _you're_ no fun!" She stood and walked to the front of her cell and sat down once again. Once again, she fogged up the glass, but this time, she drew a stick figure batman hanging from a noose. It was easy to tell it was Batman, for the stick figure had cape and a cowl with bat ears. She giggled as she drew more ways for Batman to die.

Becca was so busy keeping herself entertained that she didn't even notice Jonathan Crane watching her from across the hall.

**A/N:** Please review! Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer is a productive writer :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wish I owned Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and Riddler, but I don't

**A/N:** I wish I owned Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and Riddler, but I don't. Now, on with the show!

During Lunch the next day Jonathan was sitting with Tech and Nygma, but every now and again, he would glance over to where the two new inmates and Harley sat. Jervis noticed, but he didn't mention it. Edward, however, was less subtle about it.

"For God's sake Crane if you're going over there, then go over there already! Those two have been here for a little over a month now, and you keep looking over there every day. If you want to sit with them, we understand."

Nygma was right, of course. The smug little bastard was right about everything, and he knew it, too. Angela Nightingale and Rebecca Thompson had been in Arkham Asylum for a month, and since their second week here, Jonathan had started looking at them during meal times. He had no idea why, but he had an odd fascination with Becca in particular. Well, part of him knew it was because she had knocked his enemy out cold and allowed him to avoid Arkham for a few days. That and the fact that every night, she fogged up the glass on her cell door and drew Batman dying horrible deaths. She drew the most gruesome stick figures he'd ever seen.

The logical part of his subconscious told him the only reason he was fascinated with her was because he was imagining what she would be like under the influence of his fear toxin, but the other half of him knew it was more than that.

He started to daze off when Edward's hand waved in front of his face. "Hellooooo, Earth to Jonathan! Is there anybody in there?"

Jonathan snapped out of his daze and stared at Nygma with a look of confusion, contempt, and annoyance, all rolled into one seething glare. Edward looked from Tech to him then back to Tech.

"Jervis, pull his string, he's not talking."

Jonathan gave an irritated sigh. "Oh, shut up Nygma; I'm fine, now stop pestering me."

For the first time that day, Jervis spoke up. "I know when someone is fine, Jonathan, and you are definitely not fine!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Jervis, how do you know if someone is fine when half the time you don't even know whether you're up or down?"

"That's exactly how I know," he scoffed then turned his attention back to Crane. "Jonathan, you are the most sensible person I know, and I-"

"Hey!"

"Oh, hush Edward; you may be smart, but your ego is larger than Killer Croc and Man-Bat put together!" He cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Jonathan, you are the most sensible person I know—shut up, Edward—but lately it's as if you're halfway to Wonderland! You're always looking over at those girls. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had an infatuation with one of our new inmates.

The minute Jervis said that, Jonathan turned so red that if someone were to hold a tomato by his face, the tomato would look pale.

Edward and Jervis took one look at his face and fell off their chairs laughing, which caused him to go even redder.

Jervis stopped laughing enough to ask, "Is it the blonde one? She **is** quite lovely."

Edward sat back in his chair, still fighting the giggles. "Yeah, Crane, how about it; you in the mood for tall, blonde and curvy?" The last few words came out as a laugh.

"Certainly not, now shut up, the both of you!"

"Okay, okay, sorry; didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. One more thing though," said Edward, who was still struggling for air. "You don't like tall, blonde and curvy, right?"

"No Nygma, I do not like as you so crudely put it 'tall, blonde and curvy.'"

"Okay, fine, but how about her friend, Little Miss Attitude?" his giggles were harder to contain as he said this.

If possible, Jonathan's face became even redder. His tablemates laughed harder while he hid his face in his hands and prayed that nobody was paying attention to them.

**A/N:** This was fun to write. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

I wish I owned Jonathan Crane, but I don't

_**I wish I owned Jonathan Crane, but I don't. Still, it would be awesome if I did.**_

Oh my god, I FINALLY updated! The world as we know it is about to end . . . . .

Okay, on with the story!

--

For the next week, Edward Nygma and Jervis Tech took every opportunity to tease their fellow inmate about his little crush. They were in the cafeteria when he looked over at her for the third time that day. Jervis giggled as Edward began taunting him.

"Jonathan and Becca, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Can it, Nygma."

"First comes love, then comes marriage,"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to hurt you."

"Then comes baby in a baby carriage."

"That's it!" He gave Edward a swift kick under the table.

"OW! You bastard, you kicked me!"

"Well, you wouldn't shut up; I don't want anyone hearing you, especially not Bec-"

"Hey guys."

Edward started laughing. Jervis smiled at Becca. "Hello, my dear. What brings you over here?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I came over here to see if one of you has seen Angie's nail file; she can't find it and she didn't want to come over and ask herself, so she sent me to do it. Um, is he gonna be okay?" She pointed to Edward, looking a little worried.

"Yes, he's just recalling something funny we heard a week ago." His grin turned on Jonathan, who turned red and put his face in his hands.

"I see . . . and he's still laughing a week later?" He nodded.

She whistled. "Wow, must've been pretty funny. Anyway, have any of you seen her nail file?"

"Well, I haven't seen it. Edward hasn't seen it, either. Jonathan, have you seen it?"

Jonathan simply shook his head 'no.'

Becca sighed. "Well, thanks anyway. Someone probably took it away from her so she wouldn't go after someone with it. Hmm, I wonder if stabbing someone with a nail file would kill them." She walked off. Jervis grinned at Jonathan.

"I can see why you like her."

"Jervis?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

--

Becca sat back down next to Angie. "They haven't seen it, but apparently Eddie finds something to be really funny."

"Really? What?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, he's been laughing for a week."

Poison Ivy, who had begun sitting with them the second week, shook her head. "I hope he knows he looks completely insane."

"I doubt it," giggled Harley. "He'd be laughing too hard to notice how psycho he looks. Ya know, Mistah J. always says laughter is the best medicine."

"Harley, Joker thinks someone getting stabbed in the forehead with a pencil is funny. That man will be laughing on his deathbed." said Angie.

"Well," said Becca, "it _would_ be funny to see someone die that way."

"Becca, you are sick in the head, do you know that?"

"Of course I do, that's why I'm in here. God, it's been two weeks and I am _so_ bored in here! I'm actually looking forward to our first group therapy session!"

"Oh yeah, you guys are gonna be talkin' with the doc with us this afternoon, huh?"

"Do you know who's in the session?" asked Angie.

"Sure I do! Let's see, there's me, Red, Mistah J, Edward, Jervis, an' Professor Crane."

"Professor?"

"Yeah, he was a psychology professor before he was canned and thrown in here."

Becca whistled. "Wow, talk about a career change; from teacher to nut job."

Later that afternoon, Becca and Angie went to their first group therapy session. They were all seated on one big couch that went in a semicircle. Harley was seated in Joker's lap with Ivy next to them looking thoroughly disgusted. Jervis and Edward were by Crane, and so were Becca and Angie. Dr Leland came in and seated herself in front of the couch. She looked at Becca.

"Ms. Thompson, please take off your headphones."

Becca was listening to her Ipod, and everyone could hear Animal I Have Become blaring though the headphones. Dr. Leland tried again.

"Ms. Thompson!"

"Becca," Angie nudged her friend. Becca jerked away from Angie in surprise.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she wheezed.

"No, but if you have those any louder, you'll go deaf. Dr. Leland's here."

"Oh, okay. Sorry doc." She turned her music off. "Okay, commence with the therapy, although I doubt it'll do these guys any good."

"Alright, well I was thinking you two could introduce yourselves to the group."

Becca blinked. "Oh, okay." She stood up. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Thompson, but you can call me Becca, and I am in Arkham Asylum because I hit Batman in the back of the head with a baseball bat and possibly gave him a concussion, which is totally awesome. Okay, your turn Angie."

She sat down as Angie stood up. "Um, I'm Angela Nightingale, or Angie, and I'm here because I was forced to. I'm only here because of her." She pointed at Becca, who grinned.

Joker took this opportunity to say "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you." Harley crossed her arms. "Well, I like _both_ of them!"

At that remark, he shoved her off his lap, and she landed on the floor. Grumbling to herself, she seated herself next to Ivy, who rolled her eyes. Dr. Leland cleared her throat.

"Well, let's start with you, Rebecca. Why did you hit Batman?"

Becca shrugged. "I was passing the alley he was in, I had a metal bat, and handsome over here looked like he could use some help," she said while pointing to Crane.

"Handsome?" Edward snickered. "Jesus, have you looked at this guy? There's nothing handsome about him!"

"Although I'm sure he's flattered," Jervis giggled.

Jonathan gave them both seething glares. "Will you two knock it off? I've had to listen to you two all week, and I am this close with giving you a concentrated dose of fear toxin!"

"Professor Crane, why does this bother you?"

"It doesn't, I'm just sick of these two always taunting me about-" he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"About what? What can these two say to the "Master of Fear" that would possibly provoke him?" Joker asked while grinning. "Don't tell me you're hiding something from the rest of us. I can't believe you, keeping secrets from your friends."

"We are not friends and I am not hiding anything!"

"Don't be too sure, Johnny boy. You're not telling us something; spill! And don't leave out any details, either."

"Joker?"

"Yeeees?"

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up."

"Oooh, The Scarecrow is going to get me! I'm sooooo scared!"

Dr. Leland interrupted them. "Okay, that's enough! Angela, if you didn't want to, then why did you follow your friend into the alley?"

Angie glanced around the room. "Well, Becca is my best friend, and wherever she goes, I go."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" said Harley. Joker put a finger down his throat and made a gagging nose. Ivy rolled her eyes, but said "For once, I agree with Joker."

Everyone except Becca and Angie gasped. Ivy glared. "Oh, shut up."

"Pam agrees with Joker? The world as we know it is officially over."

"Shut it, Nygma."

"I've been telling him the same thing all week," Crane mumbled, which was a mistake, because that brought the conversation back to him and what he was hiding. The session ended when he tackled Edward to the floor and nearly choked him to death. It took four guards to pry him off of Riddler. He spent a week in solitary confinement.

**A/N:** Group sessions are fun to write. Review or I'll sic my friend's evil pink monkeys on you.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy phuck, I can't believe I actually updated this.

--------------

"You know Angie, even though we've been in Arkham for a few months, it's only felt like a few weeks."

"Well, Time flies when you're locked up in the loony bin."

Becca and Angie were sitting on a bench outside. They were surrounded by barbed wire fences and security cameras. In front of them were a running track and a soccer field.

"I didn't even know Arkham had a track," said Becca.

"Well, at least we don't have to actually run on it," sighed Angie. "That would be horrible."

Just as Angie said this, a heavy set woman in a jogging suit approached them. She blew her whistle and scowled down at them.

"Thompson, Nightingale, on the track, now!"

Angie gaped. "Coach Martin, you have _got_ to be kidding me! I can't run, I'll get all sweaty and yucky!"

"Save it for someone who cares Nightingale. Now, get your prissy little butt on the track! You too, Thompson!"

"Sure thing, coach," said Becca. "Come on Angie; let's show these guys how it's done."

The two of them walked onto the track and stood on the starting line. Next to them were Joker, Two Face and Killer Croc. Coach Martin blew her whistle and glared at the three rogues still standing on the sideline.

"Crane, Nygma, Tech, get over here!"

A very reluctant Jonathan Crane stepped onto the starting line, followed by an equally reluctant Edward Nygma and Jervis Tech.

"Oh joy, physical activities," mumbled Edward. "Isn't bad enough that you already made me play soccer?"

"Quit your whining and take your position."

"Becca, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Angie."

"No I can't! I hate running!"

Becca thought for a moment and then said "Just pretend Claire's is having a crazy ten minute sale and Jessica Martinez wants the same purse as you."

Angie's eyes narrowed. "Oh, that bitch is going down."

Becca hopped from foot to foot beside the Joker. She touched both her feet and stretched her legs out, like she was about to run a marathon.

Joker saw this and grinned.

"Ooh, you want to race, do you?" he cackled.

Becca smirked. "Sure thing, if you're up to it."

"You think you can outrun me? Ha! I'm the fastest one here, you don't stand a chance!"

"Try me," she challenged. "You know what I'm looking forward to?"

"No, what would that be," he laughed.

Becca grinned at him. "Seeing the look on your face when I beat you!"

As soon as Coach Martin blew the whistle, Angie and Becca took off at top speed. Angie was behind Becca but both of them were right behind Joker and Two Face. Joker was the fastest, but Two Face prided himself in being the second fastest runner in the asylum. Becca's feet pounded against the pavement as she passed Two Face and pulled up alongside the Joker.

She shot past him and crossed the finish line first. Joker followed, absolutely dumbfounded. Angie came in third; Two Face came in fourth, Killer Croc in fifth, Crane in sixth, Nygma in seventh, and finally Jervis in last place.

Coach Martin checked her stop watch and said Becca's time.

"Sixteen seconds, a new record; not bad Thompson, not bad at all."

The rogues stared at Becca. She had impressed Coach Martin.

_Nothing_ impressed the Coach, not since Joker had broken a record of twenty three second.

Becca smiled. "Thanks Coach. Do you mind if I sit down for a minute? I've got this cramp in my right side."

Coach nodded. Becca walked to the grassy field in the center of the track and sat down. Her breaths were shallow and ragged as she clutched her side. Angie sat down beside her.

"Becca, are you alright?" she asked.

Becca nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a cramp, that's all. Wow, Angie you beat Two Face. I'll bet he's pretty pissed right now."

As she said this, both girls looked at the other rogues. Two Face wasn't at all happy about Angie beating him. A string of curses could be heard as he took out his coin, glared at Angie, and tossed the coin into the air. The coin landed in his hand and his already loud curses increased in volume. He gave Angie a final glare and then stormed off.

Becca grinned. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Angie."

"Yeah, I guess so. What about Joker? He can't be happy, either."

Joker was in the middle of kicking a tree when Angie said this. Becca laughed as the defenseless young sapling broke in half. "Well, better that tree than me."

"Becca, I think they're talking about you," said Angie as she pointed to where Tech, Nygma and Crane were.

Sure enough, the three of them were talking quietly and glancing at Becca.

"Huh, I guess they are. Come on, let's go get some grub."

The two of them walked to the cafeteria behind the rest of the inmates. Poison Ivy and Harley were already waiting for them at their regular table. As soon as they sat down, Harley started giggling.

"What's her problem?" Becca asked Ivy. Ivy smirked.

"We heard about your little race with The Joker earlier."

"Already? Wow, news travels fast in this place."

"Yeah, an' Puddin' ain't too happy about losin', not when he's the fastest one in here."

"You mean when he used to be the fastest one here," Ivy corrected her.

"Um, does this mean Joker will want to hurt me?"

"Probably."

"Great, just what I need; a psycho clown out for my blood."

"Hey, that reminds me. Puddin' an' I were gonna bust outta here tomorrow, you guys wanna come?"

"Harley, I don't think "Puddin" will want us to come along."

"Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure it's okay."

Becca sighed. "Fine, whatever you say."

--------------------

**A/N:** Reviews make me happy, so click o the little review button below the author's note before exiting this story, please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Joker, Harley Quinn, Robin, Batman or any other characters from DC Comics. If you think otherwise, I think it's time for ****you**** to check into an asylum.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following night, Harley, Becca, Angie, and a _very_ unhappy Joker escaped Arkham Asylum. Harley convinced her "Puddin" to let the girls stay at one of their hideouts. The four of them reached an old funhouse and Joker glared at Becca.

"Get rid of that thing, they could have put tracking devices on it," he hissed, pointing to her laptop, which was snug inside its leather bag.

Becca hugged the bag protectively. "If you touch this, you will die."

Harley giggled as he growled at her then turned on his heels and stormed into a separate room, no doubt to plan his next heist.

"Uh, Becca?"

"Yes Angie?"

"I don't think you should provoke him like that. After all, he _is_ Gotham's most dangerous criminals."

Before Becca could reply, Harley cart wheeled over to Angie and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Relax toots, if there's one thing my Puddin' prides himself in, it's his sense a' humor. He'll be fine in a couple of hours. In the mean time, let's find somethin' for you girls to wear. You look like my size, so that's gonna make this a lot easier."

Before either one of them could ask Harley what she meant by that, she grabbed both of them and dragged them to her part of the lair.

Harley's "room" consisted of a mattress, a lamp, and a small closet.

"Now, let me see, what would look best on you Becca? Wait, I've got the perfect thing!"

Harley reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of black leather pants a black and red halter top, black boots, and a black mask.

Becca cocked her head to one side. "Okay I'll bite; what's that for?"

"Well, if you're gonna be runnin' around Gotham with us, ya need a costume. You _are _stayin' with us, aren't ya?"

Becca couldn't say no, not with Harley giving her "the eyes." "Of course I'm staying Harley. What kind of friend would I be if I bailed on you?"

Harley laughed and hugged Becca, then handed her the clothes. "Here, why don't ya go try these on? We can always adjust them later if you want."

Becca nodded and went in search of somewhere to change. Harley kept digging through the closet until she pulled out a pink spaghetti strap, pink Capri pants, a pink mask, and pink boots.

"Here Angie, you can have this. I've never really liked pink anyway."

Angie nodded and went to try her new clothes on. A few minutes later, both girls came back in full costume.

"That looks good on ya," said Harley. Becca grinned while Angie looked slightly embarrassed.

Harley yawned. "Well, you'd better get some shut eye. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

The girls nodded. Harley pulled two thin old blankets out and laid them out on the floor. The three of them fell asleep within the next few minutes.

**Author's Note:** It's been so long since I've updated. I meant to post these earlier, since I had the next four or five chapters already typed out. Unfortunately, my computer had a virus, so the system had to be wiped clean. Now, I have to replace all of the documents I lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Updates in one night. Wow. All characters except for Becca and Angie belong to DC Comics.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker spent the next three days planning a heist than involved pretzels, olive oil, rubber chickens, dynamite, and a jewelry store.

After they got into the jewelry store, Becca, Angie, and Harley were looking at different jewelry.

"Okay, I'm not really a big time jewelry freak, but this right here, this is three different kinds of awesome," said Becca as she held up a golden necklace with a viper shaped diamond hanging from the chain. Angie nodded her head as she examined a pair of ruby earrings. Harley was giggling as she tried on a silver tiara.

"I wonder where Puddin' is," said Harley. "I haven't seen him in the last few minutes."

At that precise moment, a body clothed in purple landed on the tile floor with a loud THUD. All three girls squeaked in alarm. Slowly, they looked up towards the roof.

A pair of eyes glared down at them. Harley and Angie gulped. Becca, however, grabbed a metal pipe and positioned herself in front of Angie and Harley.

"Bring it on, freak!" she growled. Almost at once, Batman swooped down and landed in front of the three girls. He was confused at first, but finally he recognized the young woman in black and red to be the same one who had attacked him.

"**I don't want to hurt you, but I will If I have to," **said Batman

"Yeah, well looks like you're going to have to hurt me. Come on tough guy, give it your best shot," hissed Becca.

"Um, Becca, you might not want to provoke him. He could hurt you."

"Ha! Relax Angie; I know what I'm doing."

"**You'd better listen to your friend before someone gets hurt.**"

Before anyone knew what was happening, three things happened; Batman's sidekick Robin dropped beside Angie and twisted her arm around her back, Harley leapt up to grab a metal rod so she could help Becca beat Batman's ass, and there was a hollow THUMP followed by Batman falling face down on the tile floor.

There, behind Batman's fallen body, stood Jonathan Crane holding a lead pipe. Jervis Tech was standing timidly behind him. Crane smirked down at Batman's form. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Becca stared at him and then laughed. "Dude, you are such a copycat!

Crane tried to fight a grin as he shrugged and said, "Now we're even."

Becca nodded and laughed again.

"Um, Becca?" asked Angie, who was no longer being held captive. Instead, she was wrapped protectively in Robin's arms. "If it's okay with you, I'm just going to go with Robin. I think I'd like to fight for the right side."

"What?" asked Becca. "Angie, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious, Becca. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go back to Arkham. Robin's offered me a place with him and Batman, and I think it would be better if I went with him."

The police showed up and handcuffed Becca, Harley, Joker, Jervis and Jonathan. Batman was pulled to his feet while Robin explained to him that Angie was on their side now. He grudgingly allowed her to come with them back to the Batcave. Before they left, Becca glared at Angie.

"I can not believe you are ditching me for _that._ I thought you were my friend!" she spat.

Angie avoided her gaze as she was led by Robin to his motorcycle. As she got on, Angie heard Becca say something she never wanted to hear again.

"I thought you were my friend, but I guess I thought wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks, Becca didn't talk to anybody at Arkham. Sure, she still did what was required of her, like participate in sports and therapy, but she mostly ignored everyone.

After a month of moping, Jervis decided she needed cheering up, so he invited her to sit with him, Edward and Jonathan. She sat there and picked at her food, never looking at any of them.

"Rebecca, do you know what I think?" asked Jervis. Becca shrugged. "I think you need to laugh again. So," without another word, Jervis kicked Edward out of his chair and onto the floor.

"I don't know about you, but that sure made my day," said Jervis. Edward stood up and glared at Jervis. Jervis shot out of his chair and ran out of the cafeteria with Edward hot on his heels.

Jonathan smirked. "Now _that_ made my day. I'm surprised those two idiots didn't throw pies at each other and spray each other with seltzer water."

Becca laughed. "They would do all that just to make me laugh, huh?"

"Well, what do you expect in an asylum full of crazed convicts?"

She grinned. "That's just it; they're not acting like crazed convicts, they're acting like little kids."

"You were expecting something other than childish behavior?" he asked, looking mildly surprised. "Miss Thompson, if you think anyone in here acts like mature adults, think again."

"I kind of figured that out after The Joker put a whoopi cushion on the therapist's chair," she giggled.

Jervis and Edward were dragged back to the cafeteria table. Edward looked surprised when he saw her smiling.

"Becca's smiling again. Shocking, isn't it Tech?" he asked.

"Eddie, you had better wipe that smug smile off of your face before I smack it off. You didn't make me smile, Jonathan did."

Crane smirked at "Eddie" and couldn't help but feel a little smug as he realized he just did what everyone had been trying to do for a month.

As soon as dinner was over, everyone was escorted back to their cells. Becca felt better, so she decided to put her good mood to use. She backed up a few feet and ran at the glass door, hitting it and creating a rather loud and rather unpleasant noise.

"Ow, my arm!" she screamed. Jonathan was watching with interest from across the hall. Not even a minute later a guard came running to Becca's cell.

"What's all the noise down here?"

Becca looked up at him pitifully. "My arm, it hurts so badly! Please help me!"

The guard hesitated.

"Ow, I think it's broken! Please, I need your help!"

She gave him "the eyes" and he swiped his security card to open the door. He rushed in and knelt down to help Becca up. Almost immediately, she leapt up and delivered a kick to his head. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Becca smirked and took his security card and keys. "There's a sucker born every minute."

Without hesitation, Becca locked the guard in her own cell and walked across the hall to Crane's. She swiped the card and stood back as the door slid open. He just sat there, perplexed.

Becca sighed. "Come on already, before someone comes down to check on us!" she snapped impatiently.

"Why me?" he asked.

Becca smiled. "You made me laugh. Come on, We need to get Jervis."

"Why?"

She grinned. "You never know when you might need a mind control chip or two."

The two of them left to retrieve the Mad Hatter and then they were out of the building and in a stolen car before anyone found out they were gone.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" asked a worried Crane.

"Relax; I got my license a month before I came here."

"You do realize that any criminal record makes a license unusable, right?"

"Yep. You boys need anything before we head to my place?"

"Your place?"

"Uh-huh, my Grandma's will said that when she died, her house would belong to me."

"When did she die?"

"Oh, she died when I was about fifteen or sixteen so three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Jervis.

"Thanks. She would have loved you guys."

Becca pulled into a car dealership. She got out and switched the back and front license plates with ones from two random cars, and then she got back in and drove off.

"Okay, we need to find a Wal-Mart or something before we go too much further. Is there a Wal-Mart in Gotham?"

Jonathan and Jervis shrugged.

A minute later, Becca spotted one. "I should've known; these things are all over the country," she said with a hint of amusement. She parked the car in the almost deserted parking lot and turned off the engine.

"I swear, whoever left their keys in the ignition had my undying gratitude," she sighed. The three of them entered the store and went right to the clothes. Becca studied the boys and then went off on her own. Two minutes later, she came back with several pairs of jeans, sweats and T-shirts.

"Here, try these on."

While they did as they were told, Becca found clothes that she liked. Jervis exited the dressing room wearing a pear of Levi's jeans, Nike shoes, and a shirt that read "My imaginary friend thinks you need to be put in a mental hospital." Jonathan Came out wearing the same, except his shirt said "I have gone to find myself. If I get back before I return, keep me here!"

"Nice. So, how do I look?" asked Becca.

She wore black Reeboks, dark blue jeans, and a black T-shirt. The shirt hugged her shape nicely while the jeans clung to her hips.

"Not bad, not bad at all," said Jervis. Jonathan simply stared. Jervis nudged him.

"Y-you look nice," he mumbled.

Becca smiled. "Thanks. Come on, I still need some stuff before we leave. You guys like pancakes, right?"

They nodded.

"Good, because I am going to get some groceries, and tomorrow I will make you two my famous strawberry chocolate chip pancakes."

Becca found what she needed for pancakes, along with several future meals. They went through checkout and left the store without a single problem. Becca loaded the car and the three of them drove until they reached a small two story house on the outskirts of town.

Becca found a key under the doormat, unlocked the door and went inside.

"Well, this is it. Make yourselves at home."

Jonathan and Jervis examined the small house with interest. The living room had a small couch and a loveseat along the far wall. An old fashioned fire place was on the wall closest to the door. The kitchen had a fridge, a stove, a dishwasher, and cupboards lining the walls.

Becca finished putting up groceries and then turned to face the two villains.

"Okay, here's the deal. Crane, you can use the basement for your freaky experiments. Jervis, there's a room upstairs you can use for your weird microchip development, or whatever it is. There's a bathroom down this hall and a bedroom on either side. I always slept in the one upstairs when I was little, so that'll be my room. You two can figure out who gets what room. Just a thought, though; the room to the left of the bathroom has a longer bed, so Crane; you might want to use that one. Well, that's all I have to say. Have a good night, boys. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

With that, Becca went upstairs and out of sight. Jonathan shrugged and walked to the room Becca was talking about while Jervis took the other room.

**Author's Note:** I really need to log off and get some sleep. I have to wake up at six and it's already after midnight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seriously, if I didn't own any Batman characters in the last ten chapters, I doubt that's gonna change! Oh well, might as well say it, no matter how much I don't want to. I do not own Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tech, Edward Nygma, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, or ANY DC Comics characters but God I wish I owned Jonathan Crane. He is the epitome of awesomeness and seriously needs a hug. Oh well, on with the story!**

For three months Becca hid with the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter in her grandmother's house, and the tree of them were always raiding chemical and technology labs. One night, they broke into two chemical laboratories and three WayneTech labs, all in under an hour. They were about to leave the third WayneTech lab when out of nowhere the Scarecrow was thrown back due to a kick in the stomach delivered by a very familiar foot attached to a very familiar yellow and green clad sidekick.

Becca yelped as Robin righted himself and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Mad Hatter's head. The small man crumpled to the floor and Becca gaped.

"Dude, you SUCK!" she screamed as she launched herself at the sidekick. She was stopped when a pink blur slammed into her and knocked her to the floor.

"Angie, if you don't get off me in the next five seconds, I won't hesitate to snap your scrawny little chicken neck!"

Angie gasped, offended, and placed a hand around her throat. "I do NOT have a chicken neck!"

That one moment was all Becca needed to lift her body off the floor and flip her former best friend over her shoulder. Angie lay on the ground, dazed, and Becca placed a black boot on the blonde's neck. Angie glared at her.

"You _wouldn't_," she hissed.

"Angie, poor naïve little Angie; I've been living with two of Gotham's most wanted, also two of Gotham's most criminally insane."

The pressure on Angie's neck increased and she let out a choked gasp as she struggled for air. Becca leered down at her.

"I_ would_."

Becca would have killed her former best friend then and there if Robin hadn't kicked her in the face, causing her to stumble away from Angie. Blood dripped from her face as she cursed and held her hand to her bleeding nose. She would have attacked Robin if she hadn't heard Scarecrow yell out for her to cover her nose and mouth. She did as she was told and a second later his Fear Toxin was released into the air.

The three rogues ran from the building as Angie's and Robin's screams filled the night.

**Author's Note:** In my mind since she's been living with two insane convicts, Becca's going a bit mad herself. I think those two would rub off on her after a while. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, Robin, Batman, the Joker, or any other DC Comics characters, who belong to DC Comics, duh.**

**Here's a fun fact; the DC stands for Detective Comics, so it's Detective Comics Comics. For some reason, I find that funny.**

**Angie and Becca are from my own twisted little imagination. Well, not really, since they're based off of two of my friends. **

**On another note, I had no idea that a loveseat was just a mini-couch until a few weeks ago. I shit you not.**

As soon as they walked in the door, Becca kicked off her shoes, marched into the living room, and flopped down on the loveseat. Jervis retreated to his room while Jonathan went to the living room and eased himself down beside Becca.

"If I ever see that bitch again I'll kill her. I'm going to kill Robin, too. I think he broke my nose."

"Obviously, otherwise blood wouldn't be spurting from it like a water fountain."

"Shove it, Crane, before I break YOUR nose."

"My, my, touchy tonight, aren't we?"

"Like I said before, shove it. Any injuries?"

"Well, I think a couple of my ribs are bruised," he breathed. "But at least I'm not bleeding like a rare steak."

She glared at him.

To say that Becca was mad was an understatement. She wasn't mad.

She was pissed.

Becca got up and paced angrily back and forth while Jonathan touched the tips of his fingers to his forehead.

"Stupid Robin and his stupid steel-toed boots; I swear, one day I'm going to drop a cinderblock on his feet so that the metal bends and cuts off his toes."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that. Come here, we need to stop the bleeding."

Becca grumbled under her breath and stomped over to the former professor, who cleaned off her nose and covered it in gauze.

"I feel really stupid with this over my face."

"You look stupid, too."

"I'm warning you Crane, one more smart remark and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine."

Jonathan smirked and stood up so that he could put the first aid kit back. He came back, still smirking.

"You do know it's hard to take you seriously with you looking like that, right?" he drawled, and was barely able to dodge a kick to the groin. The sudden movement sent a wave of pain over him and he winced and fell to his knees while clutching his side.

"Jonathan, are you alright?"

"Never been better," he hissed.

"Yeah, right; here, let me help you up."

"I don't need help," he lied. "I'm fine."

She sighed, grabbed his arm, and jerked him back on his feet. He took a step towards the loveseat and proceeded to collapse on it.

"Does this hurt?" she kneeled beside him and gently poked his side. He flinched. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Take your shirt off."

"I beg your pardon?"

Becca rolled her eyes. "I need to see if it's bleeding or if it's just bruised."

"I just told you, it's only bruised."

"Yeah, but I want to make sure. If it is bleeding, we need to stop it."

"Oh, so suddenly you're the medical expert?"

"I'll have you know that my father went to college to become a doctor. Now, then; Take. Your. God. Damn. Shirt. Off."

"Make. Me."

"You take it off or _I'll make you take it off_."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Becca smiled wickedly.

-------

Ten minutes later Jervis came downstairs and stared at the scene before him. Jonathan was lying on the floor. He was shirtless, with bandages wrapped around his middle, his arms stretched above his head and his wrists tied to the legs of the couch. Becca had straddled him and was in the middle of taping the end of the bandage so it would stay on.

Jervis chuckled.

Becca's head shot up and she grinned at him. "Hey, Jervis."

He nodded in greeting and grinned right back. "Having fun?"

She shrugged. "He wouldn't cooperate."

"Riiiight." He turned his attention to Jonathan. If possible his grin grew even wider. "Oh, I bet you're just _loving_ this."

Jonathan blushed and glared up at him as if to say _if you say one word about you-know-what I'll kill you myself._

Becca giggled. "Aw, you're kinda cute when you blush."

Jervis laughed like a madman when Jonathan's face grew even redder. He figured it was because A) he knew his friend secretly liked this woman and B) said woman was currently sitting right on top of him.

"Tech, if you don't shut up and stop laughing I'm going to strangle you, kill you, bring you back from the dead, clone you, and kill you and all of your clones."

"Why are you so mad at him? What did he say?"

"Nothing. _Yet_."

"Yet?"

Jervis' laughing died down and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "My dear, I'm very surprised you haven't guessed yet."

"I'm warning you Tech, shut up."

"Guessed what?" she asked, still sitting in Jonathan.

"Well, try to think about the past few months. Have you noticed anything odd about the way he-"

"I swear to God, you say one more word and I'll kill you!"

"The way he . . . what?"

"Well, I'm talking about how he--Ow!

Even though his hands were tied, Jonathan's legs were free. He gave Jervis a swift kick in the shin that seemed to shut him up.

Becca sat there confused. "Um, am I missing something?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, nothing at all. Ms. Thompson, are you finished?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"In that case, would you mind _getting the hell off of me?"_

"Oh! Sorry!" she climbed off and untied his wrists. He sat up and rubbed them. Without another word, he stood, picked up his shirt, and retreated down the hall to his room.

Becca stood from her spot on the floor and flopped down onto the couch.

Jervis studied her face before asking, "You really haven't noticed, have you?"

She looked at him, confusion written across her face. "Noticed what?"

"You haven't noticed the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching? The way he always seems to stand closer to you than necessary? How he's always avoiding any kind of physical contact with you?"

Becca blinked and shook her head. "No, I hadn't noticed. So, he . . . likes me?"

Jervis nodded. "He's quite taken with you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out for second. Are you saying that Jonathan Crane, the "all terrible god of fear," has a crush?? On _me_?"

"Edward and I think it's more than a crush."

"Why?"

"He's felt like this ever since you arrived at Arkham."

"Seriously? That was months ago."

"I know, and that's why we think it's more than just a little crush."

Becca ran a hand through her hair, which was now down to her back. "You think he likes me. No, you think he _loves_ me."

"I _know_ he loves you."

She smiled in spite of herself. "All this time, he's liked me and he hasn't said a word about it. Right now I don't know what I want to do more, smack him across the face or kiss him until his face turns blue."

Jervis grimaced at the image the last one brought. Becca stood up and shoved him playfully.

"What are you going to do?" Jervis asked.

"Hmm. Well, I should give that boy a good whack on the head. I think I'll save that for later, though."

She walked down the all, stopped halfway, turned back around, ran to Jervis, and hugged him. When she was done she raised her hand and gave him a smack across the face.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his face.

"That's for not telling me earlier!" She turned on her heel and marched towards Jonathan's room. Becca stopped and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the Easter Bunny. Who the hell do you think it is? Can I come in?"

". . . . . . Fine."

Becca took another deep breath and went inside Jonathan's room. She closed the door and stood awkwardly beside it.

Jonathan was sitting cross legged on the bed with a book opened in front of him. He still hadn't put his shirt back on.

"What is it, Ms. Thompson."

"It's Becca."

"Fine, _Becca_, what do you want?"

She cautiously stepped toward the bed and sat down on the edge. She took the book (Harry Potter, of all things! She almost laughed), marked his place, closed it, set it aside, and gazed up at him.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: **I'm really happy with how this turned out. If anyone's OOC I apologize, but it's after midnight and my brain's a little fuzzy. Also, anyone who finds the Madagascar reference gets a cookie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahem. . . I do not own any DC Comics characters; they belong to whoever thought of them, blah blah blah, Whatever.**

**Okay, I just saw Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. It was AWESOME!!!!**

**Sorry, had to say it ^^;**

-----------

Jonathan squirmed when she said "we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"Um, just about something Jervis said. Listen, I think that--"

"You're seriously going to believe something the _Mad Hatter_ told you? That man is insane."

"Yeah, but so are you; I believe you when you tell me something."

". . . . . . . that's not the point."

Becca sighed. "Look, I know he's kinda nuts, but I really do think he can be reasonably sane at times."

"You must not know him very well, then."

"I've lived with him for God knows how long; I think I know him pretty well." She paused, and then said "I know you pretty well, too. You're stubborn, hard headed, arrogant, cocky, and you think you're the smartest guy on the planet."

". . . . . ."

"Look, I know you just think I'm some stupid adolescent and that I don't really know anything, but I know enough to realize that he's right; you act weird around me; he says it's because you. . . . like me. Is-is he right?"

He kept quiet and lowered his gaze.

"Crane, if you don't answer me, I swear I am going to murder you with a Spork."

" . . . . . ."

"If it makes you feel any better, I do think you're kinda cute, in a really weird book-wormish way."

"Y-you do?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, it's just that I think you're really cute, and funny, and smart, and you must think I'm such an idiot right now, and I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Ms Thompson—Becca—you have got to be the stupidest, most stubborn and hot-headed person I've ever met. However you seem to have your moments. You can be gentle as a lamb one minute and then fierce as a tiger the next . . . . ."

Becca bit her lower lip and played with a loose strand of hair.

". . . . . And that's exactly why I find you so fascinating."

"You find me fascinating? What the hell does that even mean?"

Jonathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It means I am going to kill Jervis."

Becca grinned. "So he _was_ right!"

"Yes, and I am going to make sure his death is slow and painful."

"Aw, don't hurt poor Jervis, even if he does deserve it," she laughed. "Besides, we can always plot revenge later, but for right now . . ."

She stood on her knees, grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanked his head down so they were level with each other, and kissed him.

----------

"Ow, my neck! I think it's bruised! My neck is bruised! Oh God, something must have snapped inside! I'm going to bleed to death internally, or worse! My spine could be injured! Oh God, why did this happen to m—."

"Angie!" yelled Dick.

Angie stopped whining and looked at him pathetically. "What?!" she snapped.

"You're not dying, now shut up and help me with this gauze. I think your friend broke one of my ribs."

"Well, she almost suffocated me!"

"I think you'll live," he replied dryly. He laughed when she crossed her arms and pouted. "Um, this might be a bad time, but I gotta know . . . what's up with the kitten?"

A fluffy white kitten was sewn onto her pink spaghetti strap shirt. "Y-you don't think it's cute?"

"I never said that; I just wanted to know why you put a kitten on your costume. What are you calling yourself, the Pink Kitten? Seriously. By the way, you should make that thicker if you're going to be in New York at night."

Angie snorted. "Look who's talking, Mr. Spandex, and hey! What's wrong with having Pink Kitten as an alias, huh? You named yourself after a bird, so there!"

Dick clenched his jaw and continued to patch himself up. Angie looked at herself in a full-length mirror. Maybe her costume _was_ a little thin . . .

"Do you know any good tailors?" she asked.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to go sketch something out real fast. Thanks again for letting me stay at your house," she gushed. He nodded.

Angie skipped up the stairs and to the room she was staying in. She plopped down in a desk chair, picked up a pencil and notebook, and began sketching a new costume design.

-----------

"See, now aren't you glad Jervis talked to me?"

". . . Maybe."

"Oh, you so totally are; you're glad and you know it."

"You can prove nothing."

Becca snorted. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. God, you're bony. You've gotta start eating more."

". . ."

"I've got a recipe for my Grandma's lasagna that I've been meaning to try. How does that sound?"

". . ."

"Fine, be that way, see if I care," she sniffed.

Jonathan smirked as Becca crossed her arms and burrowed herself further under the blankets until only her head was visible.

"Oh yes, that's _real_ mature," he drawled.

"Shut up," she whined. "I'll be immature if I want, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

His smirk grew wider as an idea began to form in his head. He copied her and stuck his tongue out. They continued for a good ten minutes before she wriggled her way back into a sitting position. That's when he struck. Quick as lightning, he caught her mouth with his just when her tongue darted out.

Becca squeaked and went rigid. Jonathan broke the kiss and grinned down at her. She was completely red as she glared at him.

"Jeez, warn me next time!" she gasped.

"Where's the fun it that?"

"You suck."

Jonathan laughed and she punched him in the arm. "Shut up and go to sleep," she mumbled.

**A/N:** This was a pain in the ass to write but I'm finally satisfied with how it came out. I'd like to thank highland girl 1592 for part of this chapter. The pink kitten part was her idea and it's just so . . . Angie. I just had to use it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I do not own Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch (Ha, I spelled it right!), or any other DC Comics Characters. I wish I did, though. That would be awesome!**

**When they make the next Batman movie I hope Cillian Murphy has another cameo. I almost died when I saw that he was in The Dark Knight.**

**Has anyone else seen Underworld: Rise of the Lycans? I can't get over how awesome that movie is, seriously!**

**This chapter will take place about two months after Becca and Jonathan had their little, ahem, "talk." Jervis and them have been laying low for a while, but they have to come out in the open sometime . . . **

---------

Becca, Jervis, and Jonathan had been lying low for a while in hopes of staying out of Arkham. Everything was fine until Jonathan ran out of chemicals for his Fear Toxin. He knew that they would have to venture out of the safety of the house sooner or later. He just wished Becca could've picked a more inconspicuous way of traveling to and from the chemical warehouse.

"Please?" asked Becca for the hundredth time that day.

"No, no, a hundred times NO!"

"Aw, come on, please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, and breaking into science warehouses to steal toxic chemicals is completely safe. Come on, please? I promise I'll stop bugging you when you're in the middle of your experiments."

"And . . .?"

She sighed. "And I'll stop calling you "cuddly bug" in front of your test subjects."

"And . . .?"

"Okay, fine, I also promise to stop offering your test subjects a sandwich and hot cocoa."

". . . Fine." He huffed, "We'll go tonight."

"Okay. Ooh, that means I can wear my new costume!"

"Ah, about your, er, costume . . . don't you think it's a bit . . . dark?"

"Aw, is Mister Scarecrow afraid I'll cut my wrists?"

"No, I only meant—"

"Can it, Crane, and get your potato sack out of the closet."

Once night fell, the two of them made their way silently to the garage where a black, silver, and red motorcycle was parked in the corner.

"I still don't think this is a god idea," muttered Jonathan.

Becca snorted and pulled the bike out onto the driveway. Her new costume consisted of silver tights, a black and silver skirt with a silver chain hanging from her right hip, black leather thigh-high boots, a black shirt, a black choker, and a black mask rimmed with silver. A red Chinese dragon was printed onto her shirt. The tail started at her hip and the body wrapped around her waist twice. The dragon's head was just below her neckline. Her hair was styled in a short pixie haircut with red streaks and the tips were dyed red.

"Don't be such a baby, Scarecrow, just get on."

Reluctantly, he listened to her and climbed onto the back of the bike. "Shouldn't we have helmets?"

Becca mounted the bike, turned her head and said "Where's the fun it that?" She kicked off the ground, moved the kickstand back into place, and revved the engine.

"Oh God, we're going to die. Becca, we are going to die and I'm going to hold you personally responsible."

"Fine by me." She revved the engine and kicked off. The bike kicked into gear and went speeding down the road. Scarecrow yelped and tightened his grip around Becca's waist. The only thought going through his mind was, "_We are going to DIE!!!!_"

Apparently he screamed it because Becca smirked and sped up. She stopped at a red light and was almost to the exit ramp when she spotted something up ahead. "Oh look, its Bat Freak, Bird Brain, and Traitorous Bitch. The drugs can wait; let's go say hi."

Without waiting for a reply, she took off towards the trio. Batman was in his Batmobile and Robin was on his bike with Angie sitting on the back. Becca noticed her new costume; Pink leather pants, a purple miniskirt over the pants, purple boots, and a pink armored shirt with puffy purple sleeves.

_Oh gag_, thought Becca. Smirking, she pulled up alongside the other bike and then made a sharp left turn that cut in front of it. The driver swerved and almost crashed but regained control at the last minute. Becca knew that Robin had seen her face, and even if he hadn't, there was no way he could've missed the six-foot-something villain hanging onto her.

"Get ready to have some fun," Becca called out to Scarecrow.

He cracked a grin for the first time since they left the house.

They rode to an abandoned road and Becca brought the bike to a halt. She hopped off and grabbed one of the scythes that were attached to the side of the bike. Scarecrow followed her lead and grabbed the other one.

"I have been looking forward to a rematch with these chumps," said Becca, twirling her scythe. Scarecrow nodded and became tense when a familiar bike screeched to a halt and Robin and Angie hopped off. Becca didn't even wait for them to take a fighting stance. She twirled her scythe and ran at Angie, who jumped just in time for the blade to miss her legs. She dodged the blade again and again as Becca kept swinging.

"Hold still so I can slice your ass into lunchmeat!" screamed Becca. Angie smirked and jumped completely over Becca. She almost made it to the other side unscathed when another blade sliced into her ankle. She landed on the pavement with a dull thud and gripped her bleeding ankle.

Becca blinked. "Um, what just happened?" She turned around to find the Scarecrow behind her holding a bloodied scythe. "O-oh."

He grinned. "You were right; this is fun."

His triumph was short lived as Robin's foot connected with his face and sent him sprawling against the brick wall of an old factory.

Becca stared at Robin with her eyes wide. They narrowed as she fell into a crouch, her right hand still holding the scythe. "Oh _hell_ no, I _know _you did not just do that!"

"So what if I did?"

"Let's get one thing straight between us, _Dick,_" she spat as she ran towards him. He didn't even have time to dodge when she slammed his body into the wall and choked him with the scythe's handle. "No one, and I mean _no one_, hurts him without getting severely injured. Now, I am going to cut your eyeballs out and make you eat one eye while the other eye watches me slice you open and strangle you with your own small intestine."

Robin gulped.

Before Becca could make good her threat, a powerful hand grabbed the back of her shirt and hoisted her into the air.

"Hey!" she swung the scythe and managed to make a deep gash in the side of Robin's leg. She tried and failed to cut Batman's leg, or any other part of his body. "Buddy, you better let me go! Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Batman ignored her while he handcuffed her to an old bike rack. He dragged the Scarecrow's limp form over to the rack and handcuffed him there, too. They left the two of them alone on the deserted roadside and handcuffed to a bike rack.

"Dumb ass heroes don't even check pockets any more? What a shame," snorted Becca. She reached inside her pockets and pulled out a set of lock picks.

"You actually carry those around with you?" asked Jonathan.

"Shut up," she snapped. "You never know when you might need to pick a lock."

Ten minutes later Becca and Jonathan were free and on their way home. Batman didn't think they'd escape so he'd left the bike where it was.

--------

"My word, what happened to the two of you?" asked Jervis as Becca and Jonathan walked through the front door. They were both covered in blood.

"Don't worry, Jervis, it's not our blood," said Becca. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take a hot shower."

Becca got her pajamas, went into the bathroom, stripped, and turned the water on as hot as she could stand. She started humming while washing the blood out of her hair and was singing by the time she rinsed it out.

"_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, ah love's gonna get you down_

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, ah love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love, ah love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love, ah love's gonna get you down_

_I went walkin' with my mama one day when she warned me what people say_

_Live your live until love is found, cuz love's gonna getcha down_

_Take a look at the girl next door, she's a player and a downright bore_

_Jesus loves her, she wants more, oh, bad girls get you down,_

_Sing it!  
Sucking to hard on your lollipop, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking to hard on your lollipop, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, loves gonna get you down.  
Mama told me what I should know, too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go, 'cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at a girl like me; never stood on my own two feet  
Now I'm blue as I can be, oh, love come get me down.  
Sing it!  
Sucking to hard on your lollipop, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking to hard on your lollipop, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, loves gonna get you down.  
I was walking with my momma one day, when she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found, or loves gonna get you down.  
Sing it!  
Sucking to hard on your lollipop, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking to hard on your lollipop, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, loves gonna get you down.  
Mama told me what I should know, too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go, 'cause love only gets you down.  
Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop, waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh loves gonna get you down."_

Becca kept singing until she was clean, then she turned off the water, dried off, and left the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in her pajamas. It took all of her self restraint not to slap the boys when they had the nerve to laugh at her Edward Cullen pajamas."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jonathan laughed.

"Hey, don't think I didn't see your copy of Harry Potter!"

". . . Touché."

**Author's Note:** I stole the 'scythe on the side of the motorcycle' thing from House MD when House puts his cane on the side of his bike. I got the inspiration for Angie's costume from a Dress Up game on Deviant art and Becca's costume was inspired by an outfit I saw at Hot Topic. The song mentioned is "Lollipop" by Mika.

Wow, it's getting harder to finish this dumb fanfic. I'll sit online for hours during the weekends trying to think of something good to write and then I'll get bored, so I'll watch a movie or read a book or a fanfic and suddenly WHAM! An idea will hit me and I'll stay on the computer waaayyyy past bedtime so I can type it out, but then once it's out of my system I'll have nothing to write about anymore! This is usually how I write my stories but sometimes inspiration won't hit me for months (which is why I have not updated my Spy Kids story)

Also, I'll see a movie and start obsessing over it, so I'll start a fanfiction about it. Before I can finish it, I see a different movie, start a new obsession and a new story, and never finish the ones I've already started!

Writing is a pain in the ass. If you read that whole author's note then congratulations! You have a longer attention span than me.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything or anyone. All characters except Becca & Angie belong to DC Comics.**

"For the last time Becca, "Eight Legged Freaks" is not that scary of a movie."

"The hell it's not! It's a movie about _giant spiders_!"

". . . Are you afraid of spiders?"

Becca shuddered. "Well, yeah, I mean, come on! They're all crawly and creepy and-and just plain freaky." She shuddered again.

Jonathan smirked, "So, Rebecca Thompson, the woman who gave Batman a concussion and almost killed her best friend-"

"Ex-best friend, thank you very much," she sniffed.

"You almost killed someone, you taunted the Joker, and you hid Two-Face's coin in his bowl of macaroni and cheese so he _almost swallowed it. _You've angered the most dangerous people in Gotham and you're afraid of _spiders?_"

". . . Shut up and stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"Y-yes it is!"

"No it's not, now shut your face!"

"Becca's afraid of spiders, Becca's afraid of spiders!"

"I said shut up!"

"Poor widdle Becca's afwaid of a teenie weenie widdle spider," Jonathan taunted.

Becca scowled and crossed her arms. "Oh, you are SO not getting any tonight."

He stopped laughing. She smirked. "Yeah, that shut you up, didn't it?"

"That is not fair."

"Yeah? Too bad."

"Aw, come on!"

"No! No nookie for you!"

". . . Bitch."

"Well, a bitch is another name for a dog, and dogs bark, bark is found on trees, trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful, so thank you for the compliment," she said while smirking.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

-----------

"Remind me again why we're here," said Becca as she and Jonathan approached the Iceberg Lounge. "Also, remind me how you talked me into wearing a dress. Yuck."

"Stop whining, you look fine. Everyone in Arkham has been here at least once."

"Seriously though, how the hell did you talk me into this?"

". . . You know, I don't really remember."

The two of them entered the lounge and almost immediately Becca spotted a stout man in a tuxedo carrying an umbrella and wearing a top hat and monocle.

"OZZY!!!"

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot's eyes widened in horror as he heard that dreaded nickname Rebecca had given him.

"Ms. Thompson, Jonathan, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, tall, dark, and not-so-scary over here said that everyone in the loony bin's been here, so he figured it was time I saw it for myself."

"I see. Jonathan, may I ask how you managed to get her to wear _that_?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I honestly don't remember, but I do remember that whatever I did, it was painful."

"I have the satisfaction in knowing that it took him damn near an hour to hold me down and put this damn dress over my head. He has several wounds."

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "What sort of wounds?"

Jonathan raised his left arm and rolled the tuxedo's sleeve up to his elbow. He did the same with his right arm. Oswald winced. Jonathan had several fresh scratch and bite marks up and down his arms.

Becca smirked as he rolled his sleeves back down. "That's nothing compared to the rest of him. His back looks like Catwoman got pissed at him."

"Uh-huh . . . well, enjoy yourselves. I need to, ah, go check on something," said Oswald. He left in a hurry but stopped behind one of the lounge's many marble pillars. He saw Jonathan put his arm around Rebecca and hold her close as they walked off somewhere. He saw it, but he couldn't believe it.

---------

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw!"

Selena Kyle sat in a chair across from the Penguin with a bored expression on her face. "Oswald, you do realize what you're saying, don't you? You're saying that Jonathan Crane actually has a heart and that he's given it to someone he's only known for a short time."

"Well, when you put it like that . . ."

"There is absolutely no possible way that that man is capable of human emotions."

--------

Well, we're back in Arkham," commented Becca as she and Jonathan headed down to the cafeteria.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Jonathan replied dryly.

"Har har, very funny. I'm gonna sit with you guys 'kay?"

He shrugged and made his way over to where Jervis Tetch and Edward Nygma were sitting.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Scarecrow himself. I'm surprised you've managed to stay out this long Crane," said Edward.

"I had a little help," said Jonathan just as Becca took a seat next to him.

"Hey Eddie," said Becca cheerfully.

"Um, hi . . . ? Jonathan, why is she sitting over here instead of with Harley and Pamela?"

"Last time I checked, Nygma, it was a free country. She can sit wherever the hell she wants."

"Ahem, _she_ is sitting right here and doesn't like being referred to in third person. It just so happens that I decided to sit here, got a problem with that?" asked Becca.

"I don't, but they do," said Edward as he pointed towards Harley and Ivy. They were looking at here and motioning for her to join them.

"S'cuse me boys, I'll be right back." Said Becca as she stood up and crossed over to her friends. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Becca, why ain't you sittin' with Red an' me?" asked Harley. "Yeah, what gives?" added Ivy.

"What, can't I sit with someone else once in a while? I've spent a lot of time with Jonathan and now I'm kinda . . . attached."

". . . How much time?" asked Ivy suspiciously.

Becca shrugged. "I don't know, a couple months, half a year, almost a whole year. I lost track after a while." She turned to look back at Jonathan and that's when Ivy saw it. On the side of Becca's neck was red spot the size of a golf ball. "Oh, don't tell me that's what I think it is," said Ivy.

"Huh? Don't tell you what's what you think it is? What are you talking about? Ivy, you make no sense at all," said Becca.

"I'm talking about the mark on your neck that's the size of an orange!"

Harley went wide eyed and looked at Becca's neck. "I-Is that a—a hickey?" she whispered.

Becca blushed and nodded.

"PROFESSOR CRANE GAVE YOU A HICKEY?!?"

The cafeteria fell silent as all eyes turned to them.

"Jeez Harl, tell them I slept with him, too, while you're at it," she mumbled as she slid down further in her seat.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM TOO?!?"

Becca slapped her hand over her eyes. "I didn't want you to actually _tell them that_ you stupid blonde!" she hissed.

The Joker started laughing. "Aw, Scary's got a girlfriend, how cute!" He kept laughing as both Jonathan and Becca's faces turned dark shades of red. Deciding that she'd had enough, Becca stood up, walked calmly over to the Joker, picked up his bowl of chili, and dumped the bowl on his head. Then, she turned on her heels and left the cafeteria.

Jonathan still stayed where he was, completely embarrassed. Edward was staring at him with his mouth hanging wide open. "Nygma, if you don't stop staring at me like that I will kill you."

**Author's Note**: This was fun to write ^__^


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Batman, you've lost your marbles.

----

During the following week, Becca didn't talk to Harley at all, no matter how much she begged.

"Aw, come on, Becca! It was an accident; please don't be mad at me!"

Becca turned her head away from Harley. "Ivy, did you hear something?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Harley dryly. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

Becca didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's real mature Bec."

----

"Rebecca Thompson, please come with me," a strange doctor approached Becca.

Becca looked over him once and said "Nah, I'm good."

"You must come with me; it's time for your treatment."

Becca blinked. "Okaaaay . . . ." slowly, she followed the man out of her cell. Jonathan had looked up from his book across the hall and his eyes widened. "Oh God, no . . . ." he breathed. "B-Becca, d-don't go with him . . ."

Becca tilted her head. "Why? It's just for medicine; probably more nasty syrup. Yuck. Well, see ya at dinner!"

Jonathan watched Becca leave with the doctor and his breath hitched. Jervis woke up in his cell and looked around. He saw the expression on Jonathan's face and asked "What's wrong, Jonathan?"

"Becca."

Jervis looked across the hall to her empty cell. "Where'd she get off to?" he asked.

"Dr. Chamberlain took her."

Jervis's eyes widened. "Oh no . . . ."

------

Dr. Chamberlain led Becca into a room with all sorts of wiring systems and sat her down in a chair near the door. "So doc, where's the medicine?"

The doctor knelt and took one of her wrists in his hands. "There's no medicine, my dear."

Becca noticed the straps on the arms of the chair and she became even more confused when he strapped her wrists to the chair. "Um, whatcha doin' doc?" she asked nervously. She became even more nervous when he fitted a metal band around her head. "What the hell is that?" she asked, sounding alarmed.

Dr. Chamberlain held a remote with a single switch. "Your treatment."

He flipped the switch.

Becca suddenly felt like her head was on fire and was about to explode. She felt like there was dynamite in her head. She felt like her skull was being smashed.

Becca screamed, louder than she'd ever screamed in her life. She screamed and screamed, but the pain only increased.

The pain ended and the world turned black.

-----

**A/N: **Becca's just survived her first dose of electroshock therapy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah yeah, I don't own Batman (Who'd want to own **_**him?**_** Yuck.) Or any other DC characters.**

**Okay, here's the deal: I don't know if this chapter will be above the story's rating or not. Probably not .**

**This is my sad attempt at smut. Be afraid, be very afraid.**

-------------

Angie, or Hummingbird, as she liked to be called, followed Robin on their nightly runs. She'd grown used to patrolling the city and she was even getting better at handling the rogues. They were currently pursuing Edward Nygma, A.K.A The Riddler, who had broken out of Arkham earlier that week.

Robin and Angie stopped when the street split in two. "You take the left, I'll take the right," said Robin. Angie nodded and headed left. She ran for what seemed like forever when she stopped to catch her breath. She was just about to start running again when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into a darkened alley. Her attacker was right behind her and holding her with one arm around her while still covering her mouth.

"Don't make a sound; you'll suffer if you so much as whimper. Got it?"

Angie registered the voice as male. She nodded and the hand moved from her mouth. Before she could scream or lash out, a sharp pain in her arm made her knees buckle and she started to cry out when the hand covered her mouth again.

"Shhh," he hissed. "It's alright, no need to cry for Bird Boy; I won't hurt you. It's just a simple little shot, that's all."

Angie tried to struggle out of his grip but her vision was getting blurry and she couldn't think straight.

"_Riddler! Let her go now!"_

She thought she heard a voice; Robin's voice maybe? It sounded so far away.

"_I don't think so Robin; she's coming with me."_

Their voices were so far away and Angie only made out a few words. Who were they? Who was she?

"_What do you want?"_

What was she doing here? How did she get here? Angie couldn't remember her own name; let alone what she was doing here? Where was "Here" anyway?

"_What do I want? I want _her_. You don't deserve her; you never did. She'll never come back. I'll make sure of it."_

Who was holding her? Whoever he was, he was really warm. She didn't want him to let go. Suddenly she felt very dizzy and blacked out.

----------------

"Angela!"

The Riddler smirked at Robin as Angie blacked out in his arms. "You're too late, bird brain. She's mine now."

"No!" Robin yelled and lunged for him but was cut off when The Riddler threw something at him. It exploded and Robin was surrounded by smoke. By the time it cleared both the Riddler and Angie were gone.

--------------------

Angie woke up without sight and felt like her whole body was on fire. It was as if she was burning at the stake. She groaned and sat up, gripping her head with both hands. She couldn't think straight. All she thought about was the burning and how she wanted it to stop.

Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist and hauled her up off the ground. The pain dulled to a throb in her wrist. Another hand grabbed her other wrist and the pain duller there too. She felt her legs moving until her back hit a wall behind her. She felt instant relief in her chest, legs and stomach as something (Someone, she corrected herself) leaned against her. Angie realized that the world was black because her eyes were closed and she opened them.

At first she didn't recognize him. He was cute enough, she supposed, with tousled brown hair and blue eyes. What she noticed the most was his clothes. He wore a dark green jacket over a black shirt and green slacks.

She opened her mouth to say something when his lips crashed down on hers. Angie squeaked in protest but cut herself off when she realized something: she didn't want him to stop kissing her. She was almost sad when his lips strayed from hers and traveled down her neckline. His breath was ragged as his mouth breathed into her ear. "Riddle me this: What's sinful, deadly, and green all over?"

Angie's breathing was shallow and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"E-envy," she said in a shaky voice.

"His grip on her tightened. "What did you say?"

"E-envy is a deadly s-sin and called the g-green eyed m-monster," she gasped. The burning was dulled but it was still there and coming back every second her mouth spent away from his. Angie leaned forward until their lips met again and almost sighed in relief as the pain dulled again.

His hands crept up her thighs and traveled to her stomach and under her shirt. She moaned and wove her hands through his hair. She felt his hard length against her leg and closed her eyes as he started kissing her neck again.

Angie's grip tightened when he pulled her skirt and panties down so they pooled at her feet. She did the same and suddenly there was nothing between them. Her breath hitched as he thrust into her. Angie wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingernails into his shoulders and raked them across his back, urging him to go harder and faster. They didn't stop until he decided they should move to his bedroom.

Hours later both of them were exhausted. Angie curled up and fell asleep in Edward Nygma's arms.

**A/N:** God, that was horrible. {Hangs head in shame}

I am NEVER doing that again; I'm terrible at writing smut.


	18. Chapter 18

**Due to my future plans for this story and for the, ahem, content in the last chapter, I have bumped the rating from T to M. **

**Someone told me that when the give you electroshock therapy they put this horn thing in your mouth so you can't scream and I didn't know that. I think that after spending so much time with all those crazies the doctors are crazy too. Dr. Chamberlain is the Lyle Bolton of the medical staff and he is craaazy.**

**On with the show!**

-----------

Becca woke up in the nurse's office with a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and winced as the bright fluorescent lights hit her eyes. "Ow, okay that's bright."

"You're finally awake I see," said a foreign voice.

Becca cracked her eyes open again and saw a young nurse standing over her. Her wide blue eyes were full of concern. Becca noticed how pale she was and how her face was covered in freckled and light auburn hair was tucked behind her ears.

"Yeah, I'm awake; who the hell are you?" she asked. The nurse's eyes widened even more. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must think I'm so rude; I'm Mabel, but most people just call me Nurse Johnson. I'm so glad you're awake I was getting worried."

"Okayyyy then; you don't even know me why were you worried?"

Mabel sighed and fiddled with the hem of her nurse uniform. "Unlike _some_ physicians here, I actually care what happens to everyone here; this includes you."

"Why?"

"It's just how I am. I can't stand it when someone's injured," she shuddered.

"Wow, okay then. Hey can I go back to my cell? I think I wanna take a nap."

"Sure, I'll call someone to take you back and tell Uncle Jeremiah to let you rest."

Becca sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Okay then, thanks for everything Mabel." She stood up and that's when it hit her. "Wait did you say _uncle_ Jeremiah?"

Mabel nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Jeremiah _Arkham_?"

Mabel bit her lower lip and nodded.

Becca blinked and held up a hand. "Wait a second, rewind. Jeremiah Arkham, the sadistic, calculating, antagonizing administrator of _this_ asylum is your _uncle?!_"

"Of course, silly; how do you think I got a job here as a nurse?"

"I thought you said your last name was Johnson!"

"It is."

"How?"

"My mother is Uncle Jeremiah's sister and she married Benjamin Johnson."

Becca blushed, completely embarrassed. "O-oh. Sorry," she muttered.

Mabel smiled at her. "It's okay. Oh good, the guard is here. I want you to get lots of rest, okay Rebecca?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Becca left with the guard and went back to her cell. The other inmates were at lunch right now so Jonathan, Jervis and Harley's cell were empty and Becca was able to get a twenty minute nape before they came back. The rest of the day passed and before she knew it it was time to go down for dinner.

Becca walked with Jervis on one side of her and Jonathan on the other and she sat with them when she got to the cafeteria. Harley and Ivy had decided to save her the trouble of choosing who she sat with by sitting with Jonathan, Jervis and Edward also. Harley was the first to speak.

"Becca, are ya gonna be okay?"

Becca smiled at Harley. "I'm fine, Harley, thanks for asking though."

"Wow, she's being nice; they must've fried something," said Ivy.

"Oh shut up Ivy I'm fine," Becca snapped. They talked with each other until Becca finally looked at Edward and said "What's wrong?"

Edward blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

"Eddie, you haven't said a whole word all through dinner and usually we can't get you to shut up; what's up?"

"Nothing, just—I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

-----------

Becca decided she was bored of Arkham for the time being so she, Jonathan and Jervis broke out and went back to their hideout. Becca ran upstairs, grabbed her ipod, ran back down to her and Jonathan's room and threw herself on the bed. She sat up and got comfy while listening to her music with the volume all the way up.

Becca never even heard Jonathan come in. He stood in the doorway and watched her silently. She was sitting on their bed wearing blue jeans, socks and a shirt that read "Chocolate is a vegetable . . . it's a bean." She had one leg under her and the other arched so her knee was in the air. She rested one hand on her raised knee and the other on a pillow and had headphones in with her ipod lying beside her.

Jonathan was tempted to startle her but he just couldn't stop looking at her. She finally noticed him and took her headphones out. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You gonna stand there like an idiot are you gonna c'mere?" she laughed. Jonathan grinned and jumped onto their bed beside her. "God, you're so overdramatic," said Becca. "I like it."

Jonathan's grin widened as Becca leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and fell asleep still in each others arms.

------------

**A/N:** Cue the collective "awwwwww" from the audience. Lemme know whatcha think k?


	19. Chapter 19

**All characters except Becca belong to DC Comics.**

-----------

Jonathan woke up before Becca and decided to get some work done, so he quietly got up and went down to the basement to begin concocting a new toxin. He was right in the middle of pouring an orange liquid over green powder. The powder dissolved and all that remained was a dark orange liquid.

Jonathan poured the liquid into another beaker with purple liquid and suddenly wished he hadn't. The liquids both evaporated into gasses and the beaker grew hot in Jonathan's hands. He dropped the beaker and it exploded the moment he let go. Jonathan winced as a piece of glass sunk into his arm. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out.

Because he wanted to get a better look at his wound, Jonathan took off his mask without a second thought, but that exposed him to the gasses in the room. Big mistake.

Jonathan's breathing hitched as he broke out in a cold sweat. In front of him was an old woman that loomed over him. Her flesh was falling off and she was missing an eye.

Jonathan gasped. "Y-you!"

She raised an old bony finger without flesh and pointed it at Jonathan. He clamped his eyes shut and stumbled back. "You can't be alive," he hissed. "I killed you. I killed you!" he screamed.

The old crone opened her toothless disease filled mouth and her cheeks split into sections as she let out a low moan. Jonathan cracked open an eyelid and wished he hadn't.

All around the old woman there were crows, thousands of them. The sat on her shoulders and on her hair, on the ground and on his desk and chair.

"Jonathan," the old hag moaned.

"No! You're not real! You're dead!"

An eerie laugh filled the air and the crows took flight all at once, coming straight at him.

-------------------------

Becca yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and stretched. She looked over to Jonathan's side of the bed to find out he wasn't there. "Huh, he must be downstairs," she murmured sleepily. She crawled out of bed, got dresses and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee.

Becca walked into the kitchen to find Jervis sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. "Morning, Jervis."

"Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks." Becca poured herself a cup of coffee silently thanking Jonathan for making some earlier that morning. She raised her mug to take a sip but a scream shattered the silence and both she and Jervis jumped, causing Jervis to slosh tea all over the table and Becca to accidentally drop her mug.

"What the fuck was that?!" said Becca.

"A scream, I believe."

"Ha ha, very funny smart ass. Come on, it came from downstairs."  
"Rebecca, a scream down there means "don't go down there." Jonathan's probably conducting another experiment."

Becca shook her head. The basement's been empty since we were locked up; that was Jonathan."

They hurried to the basement stairs and Becca took the steps two at a time. "Jonathan, are you okay?"

He wasn't anywhere in sight and Becca looked confused. "Where are you?" she called. That's when she heard it. It was faint, but there was no mistaking it; someone was crying. Becca followed the muffled sobs across the room and looked under an old table.

Jonathan was curled into a ball with his face buried in his arms. His whole body was shaking.

Becca knelt down and put a hand on his back. "Jonathan, are you okay?" He flinched at the contact and curled more into himself. "C'mon, knock it off Jonathan this isn't funny; you're scaring me," Becca murmured.

Becca finally got Jonathan to get up and he was still shaking violently. Becca stayed with him until he stopped shaking and was strong enough to walk up the stairs. When he was on the couch Becca sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Shhh, it's okay; you're safe now. You gonna be okay?" He nodded. She sighed. "Good, now tell me what the hell you were doing! You scared the shit out of me!"

Jonathan swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "N-nothing happened, just a chemical spill."

Were you making a new toxin?" Becca asked. He nodded. "Did you get a whiff of your own gas?" She teased.

"Pretty much; I cut myself and took the mask of to look at the cut."

"Well that was kind of stupid; answer me this; what could the Master of Fear be so terrified of that it'd make him scream like **that**?'

Jonathan's mouth went dry as he tried to answer her. Finally he managed to say something.

"My grandmother."

---------------------------

**A/N:** One of the reasons I adore the Scarecrow is because he had a horrible childhood and he needs love. His dad left, his mom didn't love him and his Grandma would abuse him. On top of that he got wailed on every day at school. Holy shit. He has the saddest origin story EVER.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **Mabel Johnson, Rebecca Thompson and Angela Nightingale are my characters. The rest belong to DC Comics.**

--------------------

"Okay Mr. Tetch, you're all set. I have no idea how you managed to break your arm but a week in that splint and it'll be good as new."

The Mad Hatter had been apprehended during his latest scheme by Batman (which was how he broke his arm). Mabel gave Jervis painkillers and instructed him to take them as needed. He gave the nurse a tired smile and left the clinic with a security guard.

Mabel watched him go and sighed. The Mad Hatter was odd, but he was cute. Mabel just loved his sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She knew better to act on any feelings she had for him, though. She was a nurse and the Arkham owner's niece to boot.

Besides, she knew he preferred blondes.

Maybe if she dyed her hair . . . .

----------------------

The next day Jeremiah Arkham was sitting at his desk sipping a cup of coffee when his niece came into his office. He looked up and spat out his coffee all over the desk. "Mabel, what the hell did you do to your hair?!"

"I dyed it, of course! Do you like it?"

"Er, it's . . . . Different."

Mabel grinned and ran out of her uncle's office, leaving a confused Jeremiah. His niece was twenty eight years old and had always loved how her natural hair color.

Why the hell would she dye it _blonde_ of all colors?

-------------------------

Mabel had to walk through the Rogues Gallery to get to the clinic, but that was fine with her. She kept facing forward but watched the left side of the room out of the corner of her eyes.

Mabel had taken special care choosing an outfit to match her new hair color. She wore a blue and white dress with black heels and a black ribbon tied in her straight blonde hair. Her eyes finally matched her hair color and were a brighter blue than ever.

She ignored all the cat calls and wolf whistled the other inmates gave her. She wasn't trying to impress _them._

Mabel thanked God (or whoever it was who watched over her) she'd decided to dye her hair, because the moment she passed Jervis Tetch's cell he looked up and Mabel had to stop herself from laughing when she saw how wide his eyes went.

Mabel smirked and kept walking. _Hook, line and sinker,_ she thought.

---------------------

**A/N: **I know she has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I like Mabel and I wanted to write more about her. My friend said she could be the next Harley Quinn, but I'm not sure whether or not she'd go that far to get a guy. She might though.

Don't ask me what I was thinking when I decided to write this because I have no idea.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own any Batman Characters. They belong to DC Comics.**

**The chapters will be split into different perspectives so I'm sorry if I talk about Mabel one minute and Angie the next lol**

--------------------------

During the next week Jervis Tetch was in the health clinic every other day. Mabel loved the attention she was getting from him and she even read Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass to impress him and to have something to talk about. He was paying attention to her and she loved it.

Two weeks before Halloween Jervis asked her if she'd be interested in coming to the hideout he used when he wasn't locked up (He'd already asked Becca permission since it was technically her house). Mabel said yes and agreed to help him break out and meet him there Halloween night.

Meanwhile Angie was somewhere in a Downtown Gotham sitting in a chair with Nina Damfino a.k.a Echo and Diedre Vance a.k.a Query behind her holding a pair of scissors and a mirror. Query said "Don't worry; it'll all be over soon."

Angie took a deep breath and nodded. "Just do it." She heard the metal scissors snip together and watched as lock after lock of her long hair fell to the floor. When Query was finished Echo handed her a mirror. Angie gasped when she saw her reflection. Her once long blonde hair was cut to her shoulders in the front and only reached her ears in the back. "Wow," she murmured. "Diedre where did you learn to cut hair like that?"

"First off, it's Query; Second, I took a beautician class in college."

"You went to college?" asked Echo skeptically.

"Yes, I went to college! Shut up! Come on Angel; let's get you in your new costume."

"Angel" was the henchwomen's nickname for Angie. Her new costume turned out to be black short, shorts, a green long sleeved shirt that stopped just below her chest, exposing her stomach a purple mask and purple high heeled shoes.

Query looked her over once before laughing and saying "Man, the Boss'll take one look at you and get a hard-on right in the middle of the heist." She tossed something at Angie. "Here, you can use this. We just use guns but we already know you're pretty handy with a cane."

It was a golden cane in the shape of a question mark. Angie fingered it gently. "One more thing," said Echo. "You gotta change your alias. How's Venus sound? Y'know, like in "The Birth of Venus?"

"Venus it is," said Angie. "You're the expert."

---------------

The heist went off without a hitch and Angie managed to hold her own against batman. When they got back to the Riddler's hideout Edward grabbed Angie, dragged her upstairs, threw her on the bed and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, which was saying something because Angie thought he was a really great kisser.

Edward stopped kissing her long enough to look her over again. "God, you look amazing," he breathed.

Angie smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

------------

**A/N:** I love writing about these two ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the Riddler or any other Batman characters.**

-------------------

Angie adapted to a life of crime fairly quickly and soon became used to robbing banks and running from the law. She didn't enjoy it exactly, but she didn't think it was terrible. The Angie that didn't want to break the law was gone; she'd disappeared after that first time with Edward. Strangely enough, she didn't miss the old Angie. The old Angie was selfish, self absorbed, shallow, and snobbish. Angie was still a bit shallow, though, but she didn't look down on anyone anymore and she wasn't really all that selfish.

She still remembered her biggest act of selfishness; when she and Becca had come to Gotham all those months ago she'd panicked when they'd been thrown into Arkham, and when they escaped she was willing to do _anything_ to stay out of the asylum; she'd abandoned her best friend because she didn't want to go back to the asylum.

These thoughts came to Angie while lying beside Edward one rainy night. The rain had reminded her of Becca and how much the gothic girl hated rainstorms. Angie sat up bed and pulled the sheets around her small body.

"I screwed up," she whined.

"No, you screwed _me_," Edward teased her while sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "Several times, in fact."

"No, don't you see I've made a terrible mistake!"

"Screwing me was a mistake?"

She turned in his arms so she could swat his shoulder. "I'm being serious, Eddie! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," he scolded.

Angie sighed and leaned back against his chest. "Yes I am. I abandoned my best friend and left her to rot in an asylum. I'm a terrible person," she whined.

"You're not a terrible person, you were scared and confused and so you made the wrong choice."

Angie shook her head. "I'm not confused anymore. I know what I have to do, but . . ." she bit her lower lip and brushed a stray lock of short blonde hair out of her face.

"But what?"

Angie laughed softly. "Well, I've known Becca for a long, long time and I know that she'd stubborn and can hold a grudge for a long time; if you get on her bad side you're screwed." She tilted her head back and Edward saw the worried and slightly scared look written across her pale face. "Right now, I'm on her bad side and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for what I've done." She closed her eyes and cried silently as the rain pounded against the roof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud clap of thunder shattered the silence and Becca woke with a terrified expression. A flash of lightning lit the room and another loud clap of thunder made her flinch. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled up into a ball, wishing she could fall asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan felt the mattress shift and he cracked an eye open. He saw Becca curled into a ball on the edge of the bed with her eyes squeezed shut. Jonathan's eyes widened when he saw that she was crying. There was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder and her eyes squeezed even tighter together while fresh tears ran down her face. Her body was trembling and she looked positively terrified.

Becca didn't just have a fear of spiders; she had a fear of storms too.

The scientist part of Jonathan's brain—which was also the crazy part—kicked into gear and he began reading her body language and reactions to the storm more closely. His eyes saw every inch of her shaking form and his ears caught every second of her panicked breathing. A small part of his brain, which had an annoyingly nasally voice, was scolding him for studying her and it was telling him to stop treating his Rebecca like a common test subject.

Wait, what?

_His_ Rebecca? Where did _that_ come from? Jonathan was close to Becca and they were definitely more than friends, but she wasn't _his_.

_Yes she is_ that small annoying voice in his head hissed. _And if anyone ever hurts her I'll murder them._ He blocked the voice out as best he could and argued that it wasn't any of his business if someone hurt her, but he felt a prick of anger when he thought about her being harmed. Jonathan mentally cursed himself. He was turning into a possessive lovesick idiot and it was pathetic! He only grew more annoyed as he realized that was exactly what he was; a hopeless, pathetic, lovesick idiot. Jonathan mentally cursed himself--again-- and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: (**bangs head against keyboard) I hate writer's block.


	23. Chapter 23

This was supposed to be up by new years /hangs head in shame/ Oh well, at least I'm updating.

Oh yeah, to SPERKY7220: There, I updated! Happy?!

Ahem, The Batman Universe is not mine; It belongs to DC Comics, blah, blah, blah, whatever.

* * *

Becca let out a low sigh as she sat on the roof of her deceased grandmother's home. Well, technically it was HER home, but whatever. She hugged her knees to her chest and turned her attention back to the inner part of the city where fireworks were lighting up the night sky.

"New Years Eve," Becca muttered. "Whatever."

"Why are you on the roof?"

Startled, Becca twisted around to see Jonathan trying to pull himself up onto the roof. She reached out and offered him a hand. He took it and managed to hoist himself up over the edge and sat beside her.

"When Gran was alive, Ang and I used to visit her every New Year's Eve. We would always come up here to watch the fireworks," Becca explained. "Then a couple years ago Gran got too sick to go outside so we stayed in her room and watched the fireworks from the window."

Becca swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to stop herself from crying. "She died right when they dropped the ball in Times Square."

Jonathan didn't know what to say to that so he stayed silent and watched the fireworks. After a few minutes he looked over at her and flinched a bit. She was shaking and her breath was coming out in sharp gasps.

Jonathan's hands clenched intop fists as he fought the urge to pull her close. Ever since the thunderstorm he'd been having an inner war with himself. He was not in love. The Scarecrow, all terrible God of Fear, did NOT fall in love.

_I'm not in love with her, I'm not in love with her, I AM NOT IN LO-_

Becca started crying and Jonathan felt like banging his head against a brick wall. He muttered a few choice curses under his breath as he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Becca. She looked up at him but he refused to meet her gaze.

When he'd first felt something for the girl, Jonathan thought it was something he'd get over. He'd thought that he'd merely been lusting after the girl--nay, woman--but after that first night with her what he felt for her was still there. Even months later he felt the same as he had when she'd first arrived at Arkham but again he'd labeled it again as lust.

The night of the thunderstorm was when his subconcious told him wat he felt was most definitally **NOT** lust. Lust didn't make you want to kill to protect someone.

"God Damn it," Jonathan muttered under his breath. There was no way of getting around it, was there? He was in love with Rebecca and if anyone were to touch her in a way she didn't want them to touch her, he'd kill them.

* * *

**A/N: **Fear not, there will be an actual plot again! Eventually. Maybe. Quite possibly.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, blah, blah blah.

To Sperky7220: Ha, I updated before the 21st!

Sperky7220: Yeah, but only 2 hours before it!

Author: It still counts.

Sperky7220: _Barely_

* * *

Gotham cemetery was quiet except for the sound of a single pair of boots making their way across the snowy grounds. Becca walked through the cemetery until she came across a single tombstone that read:

_Abigail Diane Williams_

_1903-2006_

_Beloved wife, mother and grandmother_

"Hey Gran," Becca sighed. "Happy New Year. I figured I would come visit you since I'm not in the nuthouse at the moment." She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm living with Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch in your old house and I'm . . . dating Jonathan. We've been together for about. . . I don't really know how long we've been together. You'd really like him; you'd like Jervis, too.

"So, I came up here because I needed to talk to someone about something and nobody I know knows how to keep their mouths shut. I don't know for sure yet and I don't want it getting around in case it's a false alarm, but," she closed her eyes. "I've been feeling weird lately. . .

"I _think_ I might be pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **dun-dun-dunnn!!!! The plot thickens!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time there's a new chapter? {Sigh} Fine. I don't own Batman. I didn't own batman 24 chapters ago and I still don't own Batman.

* * *

"Congratulations, you're going to have a healthy baby girl."

Becca's fingers tapped against the examination table she was sitting on. The older woman who ran the free health clinic turned the sonogram machine so Becca could see.

Yeah, there was definitely something moving on the screen, which meant there was something moving inside of _her_.

What was she supposed to do? She was a wanted convict and a patient at an insane asylum. How the hell was she supposed to take care of a kid?

_Well, if you hadn't been careless and actually "played it safe," you wouldn't be in this mess,_ Becca's conscious chided her.

Her conscious had a _really_ annoying voice.

Also, what was Jonathan going to say? A lover of children he was not.

Becca thanked the woman and left the clinic through the back door.

"Shit," Becca muttered as she wandered towards home. "Shit, shit, shit." Well, it couldn't be too bad being a mom.

In fact, the more Becca thought about the baby growing inside of her, the more she liked the idea of a daughter. The only problem at the moment was thinking of a way to tell Jonathan. She kept walking and didn't even notice the shadow following her until someone lunged at her and she landed face first onto the pavement. Becca blinked several times to clear the spots from her vision the she stood up on shaky legs and turned to face her attacker.

It was Robin. Becca rolled her eyes and took what she and her roommates called her "ass-kicking pose." What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"I want revenge!" He growled before lunging at Becca, who dodged him and made a move to fight back but he turned and grabbed her then flung her to the ground.

"Revenge for _what?!_ Becca asked incredulously. "What have I ever done to you? Well, except for a few minor injuries, but there wasn't any serious damage!"

"It's your fault!" Robin yelled at her. "What happened with Angela was _your fault!_

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" She looked around as she got back on her feet. "Speaking of which, where is the little whore? She usually follows you around like a bitch in heat," she spat.

"Don't play dumb," Robin shot back. Becca was about to say that she hadn't spoken to "Angela" for months and that the stupid cunt could go jump in a river for all she cared.

She never got the chance Robin had lunged towards her again and kicked her in the stomach.

Becca gasped in pain and fell to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled up and threatened to spill over. There was a sharp pain in her stomach before she fell forward onto her hands and coughed up a river of blood.

* * *

**A/N: **{Dramatic music} Le gasp! Review please.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Batman and all Batman related persons, places and other stuff belongs to DC Comics.

* * *

Becca stared at the puddle of blood. She didn't even try to hide the choked sob that escaped her. Before Robin could make another move Becca jolted to her feet and ran until there were five blocks between he and the sidekick. She collapsed again and coughed up more blood.

The baby was gone. She'd been able to feel little nudges inside her before her visit to the doctor's office and now . . . . Nothing. Her daughter was gone, splattered across the pavement five blocks away.

A loud boom of thunder split the silence and a steady rain began to fall. Becca stayed where she was for what seemed like hours until she finally got to her feet and headed towards home. She walked for a few minutes before stopping and tilting her head towards the sky.

"You must really hate me," Becca muttered sourly towards the sky. "Really, you must get a kick out of watching my life fall to _shit_!" she screamed while fresh tears blurred her vision. "I hate you! I hate you so god-damn much!" Her voice cracked and she wiped her tears away.

When Becca got home Jonathan was laying across the couch, sleeping, a book lying across his chest. She tried not to make too much noise as she crossed the living room and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

_He would've been happy,_ Becca thought as she stepped into the shower. _There might have been a short period of freaking out, but he would've eventually been happy about the baby._

He'd never know they'd lost a daughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, the angst!


	27. Chapter 27

The Following week was a blur to Becca. All she knew was that she, Jervis and Jonathan were back in Arkham. She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat and she didn't speak at all.

Two weeks went by and nothing changed. She finally showed some emotion during the end of the second week. Actually, she showed a lot of emotion.

It happened during one of their group therapy sessions. Becca had merely glanced at the open office door and then looked away again. Her head snapped up when she processes what she'd just seen.

Arnold Whesker was being brought into the asylum by Robin.

Robin.

Anger and Hatred sparked inside Becca and she leapt to her feet and ran out of the office. Ignoring Dr. Leland's voice telling her to come back, she ran towards Robin, who had stopped walking, and punched him in the face when he turned around.

Robin staggered backwards and held his hands to his bleeding nose. Becca kicked him in the stomach and then the groin; he doubled over and fell to his knees.

"You fucking bastard!" Becca yelled at him as two security guards came and held her back. "You're a fucking murderer!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin wheezed as he got to his feet.

"You took a life when you attacked me!" she yelled, unaware that they now had an audience of patients and staff members. "I was _pregnant_, you dumb fuck!"

The entire asylum became silent.

"H-huh?"

Becca's breaths were fast and harsh. "Jesus Christ, are you dumb and deaf? Read my lips: I. Was. Pregnant. I was on my way back from the doctors after finding out I was going to have a daughter," She had to pause for breath. "But you and your god-damned steel toe boots killed her! What the fuck do you think all the blood was from?!" She spat, finally breaking free and kicking him in the head. She kicked his spine and heard a sickening crunch. She stepped on his hand and heard the third and fourth fingers of his right hand break. There was another crack as she kicked him in the side; at least three ribs had been broken. The guards got a hold of her before she could do anything else.

"You owe me a life!" Becca shrieked at the now-unconscious sidekick. She screamed and screamed until her throat felt it had been rubbed raw. Becca had screamed herself hoarse. All of her furious energy drained out of her and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, she's pissed. The emergency room will be lucky if they can revive Robin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any DC Comics characters.**

------

"Honest to God, he came in with Whesker and she went Psycho on his ass."

"Why'd she do it?"

"The chick was knocked up. Mr. Hero kicked her in the gut and killed the kid."

"Ooh, tough break."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Becca hated gossip. She hated it when people spread rumors and talked about other people's personal lives. True, she'd indulged in a tiny bit of gossip here and there, but most of the time it made her sick. It made her feel even worse when it was about _her_.

"Jesus Christ, do these people have nothing better to talk about," Becca growled as she passed two female inmates she didn't know by name. As soon as she walked by they stopped talking, but their eyes were following her and as soon as she passed them they started talking again.

"Who's the baby daddy?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Becca gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to turn around and kick them in the face. She ignored them and kept walking.

------

Jonathan hadn't believed any of the rumors; most rumors were false so he never paid any attention to them.

If she'd been pregnant—he cringed—she would've told him. She wouldn't have kept something like that from him.

He was an expert in reading body language, however, and the minute she walked into the cafeteria he knew it was true; she'd been pregnant—another cringe.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

------

**A/N:** really lame chapter, I know {hangs head in shame} the next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	29. Chapter 29

**So I finally have an idea for some chapters, but I need to fill in a few gaps before I can get started on them.**

Mabel heard what happened about Becca and she felt sorry for the goth girl. She really wanted to help, but she didn't know how she could help.

"I'm not even sure I could do anything to help," Mabel told Jervis as he sat in the clinic with her. "I mean, I'd like to help, but what can _I_ do?"

"Perhaps she would feel better if she were out of this dreadful asylum," Jervis said. "This place is rather gloomy and being locked up in here is not helping her at all."

"That's it!" said Mabel. "I know what I can do!"

"Which would be . . .?"

"I _can_ help her, Jervis; I can get her out."

Jonathan didn't know the asylum nurse that well, and he wasn't sick or injured, so he was more than a little confused when she came to his cell later that night and unlocked his door, telling him to follow her to the clinic.

When the were in the clinic she told him to sit on the examination table and then put a car key on the counter, which was right next to it. "I want to help Becca," she started. "And the only way I can think of to do that is to get her, you and Jervis out of Arkham."

". . . . ."

"Once I leave the room I want you to take this key and go out the back door of the clinic to the staff parking lot. There's a little blue car parked by the outer fence of the asylum. It has a dent in the door, the front fender is coming off, and it has a spider web crack on the windshield on the passenger side. I want you to unlock the driver's side, and then unlock the back. There's enough space between the front and back seats that you can get in and stay on the floor of the car. There's even a blanket on the seat if you want to cover yourself. Becca's small enough so she'll fit in the trunk, and Jervis can fit in the leg space in the passenger side. That door doesn't open, though, so he'll have to crawl in from the driver's side."

With that said Mabel stood up and left the clinic. Jonathan picked up the key and went through the back door. He might not know her very well, but she was providing an escape from Arkham, and he was taking it. He found the car and folded himself down on the floor. After what felt like forever he heard the trunk open and then close. After more time passed he heard the driver's seat open and close, then he felt what must've been Jervis crawling over towards the passenger's side. Now all they had to do was wait for Mabel to take them away from Arkham.

"Miss Johnson is there a reason why you've pulled patients 1002654, 1005498, and 1006593 out of their cells?" a security guard asked Mabel.

"As a matter of fact there is," said Mabel, already having an explanation. "All three of these patients show symptoms of a highly contagious and highly dangerous virus and they need to be contained to the clinic _immediately _for treatment."

"What's the disease?"

"A very rare strain of the H1N1 virus; it's very dangerous and if they have it they need to be treated immediately, but I won't have their test results until tomorrow, so in order to keep the virus from spreading, patients 1002654, 1005498, and 1006593 need to stay overnight in the clinic's emergency biohazard unit.

"But—"

"Excuse me, I am a doctor," Mabel snapped. "Did you study for six and a half years at medical school to become a trained physician?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Do you have a Ph, D. in medicine and health care?"

"No, but—"

"Then," said Mabel sweetly, "I suggest you go back to doing _your_; I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "Now get out of my face before I report you to the director!"

The guard mumbled something, gave Mabel a nasty glare, and then skulked off. Mabel sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then went to get her purse so she could leave.

It was a good thing the guards at Arkham were all morons.

Mabel had no trouble finding Becca's home and stopped in front of the old house. She got out so Jervis could get out and then went to unlock the trunk and let Becca out.

Becca had fallen asleep and Mabel hesitated before shaking the goth girl awake. "Becca. Becca! Wake up."

"Wha . . ." Becca mumbled. "No mom, I don't wanna see Dr. Henderson today."

"Becca!"

Becca opened her eyes and yawned. "Huh?"

"You're home now; you can get out of the trunk."

". . . . . Oh. Okay," she yawned, and then climbed out of the trunk. "Thanks," she yawned again, then went towards the front door.

"Thank you, my dear," said Jervis as he gave Mabel a swift kiss on the cheek. Mabel blushed and nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Once they find out I helped you guys get out, I'll probably get thrown in there with you, but whatever."

"This means a lot," he said. Not just to Becca, but to Jonathan and me."

"Yeah, no, I get that. She's your guys' friend and it always sucks when your friends are sad."

"Well, thank you again."

"You're welcome . . . again."

**A/N:** Okay, show of hands, who thinks that Mabel should get away with helping them out? Who thinks she should be found out and put into Arkham? Let me know what you guys think, k?

FYI, the car I described in this chapter? yeah, it's my friend's car. the door's got a dent in it, the windshield's cracked from when she slammed her gameboy on the dashboard so hard the batteries popped out, the passenger door will not open, and the front fender's coming off. I think it's safe to say that the car's a piece of shit.


	30. Chapter 30

Becca was exhausted. She went to her and Jonathan's room and collapsed face first on the mattress, Arkham uniform and all. She was fast asleep within a minute.

Like Becca, Jonathan was exhausted, but he didn't think he could sleep if he tried. Instead, he went down to the basement and did what he did best; create fear. He was so close to perfecting a new formula of fear toxin and now was the perfect time to finish it, since formulating fear toxins was a good distraction from his own thoughts.

He tried focusing, he really did; his mind just kept wandering back to one question; Why hadn't she told him?

'Why do I care so much about this?' he thought. 'I don't even like children.'

Maybe because this was different. This had been _his_ child, which might have been why he was so irritated that she hadn't told him, even after she lost it. As one of its parents, didn't he have a right to know?

Jonathan pushed his chair away from the desk he was working over and stood up. He couldn't work, not until he talked to Becca. He left the basement and headed for their bedroom, but stopped after taking a few steps inside the room.

Becca was fast asleep. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and decided not to wake her. He was about to turn around and leave the room when Becca shifted slightly and her eyes opened slowly. Her hazel eyes met his blue ones and it was like his feet were glued to the floor. It felt like years passed before she moved to a sitting position, still keeping eye contact with him.

'He knows,' was Becca's first thought when she opened her eyes and saw Jonathan standing in the doorway. 'He knows and he's probably really pissed off.' She sat up, never breaking their eye contact, and wondered what was going to happen next. Without making a sound Jonathan crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was ready for whatever he had to say to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Except for that.

Becca really didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? That he was a heartless bastard whose only joy in life was creating fear in others? That she couldn't think of him as being too pleased with having kids? "I didn't think you'd care," Becca said honestly.

"Why would you think that? It was my child too."

"She," Becca corrected him. "It was a girl. And honestly, you don't come off as the loving parent type."

"Neither do you," he shot back.

"What, you don't think I'd make a good mom?"

"Honestly? No. And I can say that because I know I'd make a horrible father."

"You don't know that," said Becca. "You've never had a kid, so how could you know if you'd make a good dad?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Even if bird brat hadn't killed it—her—I doubt I would've had the chance to be a father."

That confused Becca. "Why not? We could've raised her."

"No," he said. "They wouldn't have allowed it."

"For Christ's sake, stop being cryptic, you're not the damn Riddler," Becca snapped. "Who wouldn't have let us take care of her?"

Jonathan gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you seriously that stupid? You're a wanted criminal and an asylum patient. Do you really think they'd let you keep a child?"

"I'm not crazy," Becca snapped.

"You've been committed to an asylum for the criminally insane and you've been there for almost a year."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm crazy," she said. "Edward Nygma is crazy. Jervis is crazy. The Joker is crazy." She pointed to him. "You're crazy. Don't look at me like that—you know it's true; those chemicals have seriously fucked up your brain. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah; I'm. Not. Crazy."

Jonathan sighed in exasperation. "That doesn't matter to them. The police, the asylum, everyone—they would've deemed you an unfit parent and would've put her in a foster home, and you know it."

Becca opened her mouth to argue but shut it again. He was right. "Fine, they would've taken her," she sighed. "I don't know what's worse, losing her this way or knowing I would've lost her after she was born. I don't think I could go through that again."

Too late, Becca realized what she'd just said.

It took him a few seconds, but he caught up. "Again?"

Becca bit her lip nervously. "Um, yeah . . . I've kinda been through this before. Well, it was different, but kinda the same." When she saw he was still confused, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you." She took a deep breath. "This wasn't my first pregnancy.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own batman or its characters.

K, this is gonna go back and forth between present day and flashbacks, so bear with me.

_Italics are flashback_

Normal text is present day.

* * *

"_I don't know what's worse, losing her this way or knowing I would've lost her after she was born. I don't think I could go through that again."_

_Too late, Becca realized what she'd just said._

_It took him a few seconds, but he caught up. "Again?"_

_Becca bit her lip nervously. "Um, yeah . . . I've kinda been through this before. Well, it was different, but kinda the same." When she saw he was still confused, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

"_Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you." She took a deep breath. "This wasn't my first pregnancy._

* * *

It took a moment for Jonathan to respond to that. The longer he thought about it, the more he felt . . . well, weird. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't think he could say anything if he wanted to. Finally, his vocal chords seemed to work again.

"When?"

"About four years ago," she said quietly. "I was only sixteen, and I was—I thought I was in love."

". . . ."

"I wouldn't expect you to know anything about it, though," she continued. "How your heart speeds up every time you're around that person, how you feel all clammy and your tongue swells up so you can't talk to them. How they're the center of your world and you'd do anything for them."

Jonathan started to say 'I do understand,' but stopped after 'I' when he realized something. She didn't know he was in love with her. Even after all this time, she had no idea.

Well, _he_ certainly wasn't going to tell her. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh, right. Um, I was sixteen, just starting high school, and that's when I met **Him**."

* * *

_Becca was trying to find her locker so she could put her bag up and go get something to eat, but she had no idea where she was. "Maybe if I go this way . . . no, that's towards the theater. Ugh, this is impossible," she grumbled, not paying attention to where she was going. She let out a squeak of surprise as she tripped over something and went sprawling across the floor. "Okay," she groaned. "Owww."_

"_Oh, whoa, my bad," said an unfamiliar voice. "You okay?"_

"_No," Becca growled. "I am not "okay," but I would be "okay," if __**some**__ people learned to keep their damn backpacks out of the middle of the hallwa . . ah. . ." Kneeling in front of Becca was a guy. A really cute guy. He was a little older than Becca with sandy blond hair and green eyes._

"_Hey, I'm real sorry about that," he said again._

"_Yeah, well you better be sorry," she said while getting up and reaching for her bag. She groaned when she saw everything had spilled out._

"_Here, let me help," he offered._

"_Thanks, but no thanks," she snapped, then squeaked in protest as he started helping her anyway._

"_It's kinda my fault your stuff's all over the floor, so the least I can do is help you," he said firmly "Name's Josh, by the way," he said while handing her a book. She gave a small "thanks," finished picking her stuff up, and then stomped off to the cafeteria._

* * *

"I saw him a few days later. Turns out we had math together and the teacher put us at the same table. It was a mixed blessing, since I was still irritated at him, but he was good at math. He helped me and I kinda started to . . . . like him. After that, we started hanging out and after a while. . . . ."

* * *

"_Becca! Hey!"_

_Becca turned around and smiled. "Hey."_

"_What's up?"_

"_The ground."_

"_Ha ha, very funny," said Josh as he gave her a playful shove. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."_

"_When?"_

"_This Saturday, is that cool?"_

"_Um, yeah, that's fine, I guess . . ."_

"_Okay, great! See ya this Saturday then. I'll pick you up at eight."_

* * *

"We saw this stupid comedy and I remember thinking 'my god, this is so dumb; it's not even funny."

Jonathan raised a finger to cut off her story. "I'm sorry, but I fail to see how this relates to a pregnancy."

Becca sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna hear the story or not?"

". . . . ."

"Then shut up and be patient," she snapped. "I'm getting there, so hold your horses. Anyway, where was I? We saw a movie, he took me home, and before he left . . . .

* * *

"_I would say I had a really great time, but that would be lying since the movie kinda sucked," Becca said while leaning against the front door of her parent's home. "Next time, I pick the movie."_

"_Okay, cool," said Josh while stepping closer towards her. "So . . . can I get a kiss goodnight?"_

_Becca pretended to look deep in thought. "Well, I don't know. I'll have to think about it." She moved a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I suppose one kiss couldn't hurt."_

* * *

"We went out more and more after that, and then one thing led to another. After we . . . after my first time, I started feeling weird, so my mother took me to see a doctor. I can still remember the look on her face when we heard the news."

* * *

"_Mrs. Thompson?"_

"_How is she doctor?" Becca's mother asked worriedly as their family doctor re-entered the examining room. "Is it serious?"_

"_Oh, it's serious, but it's not really an illness," he hesitated before looking at Becca, who sat quietly on the examination table, then looked back at Becca's mother._

"_Your daughter's pregnant."_

"_How can you be pregnant!" Becca's mother screeched at her when they were back at home. "You're only sixteen, you're far too young!" she paced back and forth. Suddenly she stopped and the worried look disappeared. "You're not getting an abortion, that's for sure. I won't have my daughter cast into the fires of hell."_

"_I wasn't planning on getting one," said Becca. "Whether or not you approve I'm keeping her."_

"_Her?"_

"_Yes, her," said Becca angrily. "Were you even listening? The doctor told us it was a girl."_

"_Oh. Well. Her. Well obviously you'll have to give the baby up for adoption once she's born."_

"_What? I can't do that, that's not fair to her!"_

"_For goodness sake Rebecca, you're too young to raise a baby!"_

_Becca stood up and glared at her mother. "I'm not giving her up! I'll quit school if I have to and I'll get a job, but I won't just abandon her!"_

"_You'll do no such thing! No daughter of mine is going to drop out of school! If you do you are not staying in this house!"_

"_Fine!" She stomped towards the door._

"_Just where do you think you're going?"_

_Becca glared one last time and yelled "I'm going to Josh's!" and then slammed the door shut._

* * *

"When Mom cooled down she came to Josh's to get me and we talked it out. She agreed to let me keep my baby and after that things went pretty well. I was nine months, literally minutes away from going into labor, when I had my first big fight with Josh."

* * *

_Becca blinked in surprise. "What?"_

_Josh was kneeling down in front of her with a ring box in his hand. "You heard me; I'll say it again. Rebecca Thompson, will you marry me?"_

"_. . . . . No."_

_Josh's hopeful expression vanished. "Why not?"_

"_I'm not getting married at sixteen," she sighed._

"_You're having a baby at sixteen."_

"_That's different," she sighed. "Look, I just don't think I want to get married right now. I don't know If I __**ever**__ want to get married."_

_Josh looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "All that for nothing," he said more to himself than to Becca. "I do all this," he gestured around his parent's dining room, which had black candles and black and red roses everywhere. The table was set to resemble something out of an old romance movie, candelabra in the middle of the table and rose petals strewn over the table. "I get you a ring," boy, did he ever. The diamond on the ring was huge, beautifully cut and set in a white gold band. "And it's not good enough for you."_

"_Josh, stop it," Becca snapped. "It's nothing against you, so stop being stupid."_

"_Oh, so now asking the girl I love to marry me is stupid?" he snapped back. "Gee, thanks a lot, love you too."_

"_Shut up, you know what I mean!" she said irritably. "It's not you, all right?"_

"_Oh, let me guess: "It's not you, it's me?""_

"_Yes, exactly," she said while running her fingers through her hair. "You are the sweetest boy I've ever met. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and I'm sorry, but that girl's not going to be me. I don't want to get married; I'm not ready for that yet."_

_Josh stood up and pocketed the ring box. "So, what, you're going to be a single teenage mom? If you do that you might as well stamp "whore" on your forehead cuz that's what people will see you as."_

_It was Becca's turn to look angry. "Whore? Oh hell no! If anything people will see me with my fatherless daughter and think "Poor thing, such a shame to see such a pretty young thing raising that baby all alone; the father probably ran right when he heard the news."_

"_Hey, don't you even say that!" Josh said while balling his hands into fists. "I ain't like my old man, okay? When you came to me and told me you were knocked up, I stayed by you! Don't you ever compare me to a deadbeat dad!"_

"_Then don't call me a whore! God, you are something else, you know that?" said Becca as she stood up and grabbed her sweater off the back of her chair. "You know what? Fine. I'm out of here."_

"_Where the hell are you going?"_

"_Home!" She snapped. She took two steps towards the door before her water broke._

* * *

"Josh's parents came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about and when they saw me going into labor they took me to the hospital and called my parents. After what felt like a lifetime of pain later, I'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Josh and I had agreed to name her Reesa after his grandmother. When it was all over I just wanted to hold my baby, but I fell asleep and the nurse took her from me." Becca had to stop and wipe her eyes. "That was the last time I ever saw her. When I woke up and asked for my baby girl the nurses said Josh had taken her to my house, but when Mom and I got home Josh wasn't there. Dad said Josh never came to the house. I went to his house, but he wasn't there and neither was Reesa."

Becca wiped at her eyes again and gave Jonathan the saddest most pitiful look he'd ever seen. "He took her; He took our daughter and disappeared off the face of the god-damned earth. I looked and looked for them, but they were gone." She stopped wiping the tears away and they flowed down her cheeks. "It's been four years and I still don't know where she is."

Becca expected him to roll his eyes and tell her to stop being dramatic. She expected him to tell her off for "wasting his time with some pointless story."

She didn't expect him to wrap his arms around her, rest his chin on the top of her head and say quietly, "Even I'm not that heartless."

"Yeah right," she sniffed. "You get a kick out of watching people get scared."

"Fear and sorrow are two totally different emotions," he countered. "A person's fear intrigues me, to say the least, but I have no interest watching them cry if it's not out of fear."

"Oh, so if they were crying because they were scared then it'd be okay?"

"Naturally."

"And I thought I had problems," Becca muttered while closing her eyes and leaning against him.

**A/N:** There, I updated! Halle-fricken-luja


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** The Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, & all other Batman-related people/places/things belong to DC Comics.

Happy late Fourth of July! I meant to actually post this on the 4th, but I've been really busy and I haven't had time.

* * *

Becca's mood seemed to be improving after that night. She was still a little depressed, but little by little she was getting back to her old self.

For example, she was in a good enough mood on the Fourth of July to go out to a fireworks warehouse and light a few.

Then again, Becca's idea of 'a few fireworks' meant the whole warehouse.

"Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?" Jonathan asked worriedly as she linked fuses together and linked those with one long fuse that ran outside the warehouse.

"Nope," she responded. "I've always wanted to do this, though."

"Well, hurry up before we're caught," he hissed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm goin'," she said while taking her lighter out of her pocket. She flicked the lighter open and brought the flame down to the fuse. The second it lit she jumped up and ran the other way, Jonathan right behind her. When they were a good fifty feet away Becca looked back just in time to see the biggest explosion of her life thus far. Hundreds if not thousands of fireworks lit up the night sky all at once and the view was amazing.

"Wow," Becca breathed. "That is . . . . . awesome."

Jonathan had to suppress a grin as he watched Becca's fireworks display. "Only you would light up an entire warehouse," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I like this holiday," she said as they started walking away from the explosion. "It's the one day of the year where my inner pyro can express herself freely. Besides," she added. "I like fireworks."

"Really?" he asked dryly. "I hadn't noticed."

Becca just laughed and looked back up at the fireworks. She smiled. It was her first real smile in weeks.

_I hate love_, Jonathan thought when he saw Becca's smile and felt something inside him melt. _It's a stupid, useless emotion that has no business existing_. Thankfully he didn't have time to dwell on this thought as he and Becca were blindsided by—

"Oh, not YOU again," Becca said angrily as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. "Haven't you learned not to fuck with me by now?"

Robin's answer was his fist almost connecting with her face. She dodged it and aimed a kick at him, but he caught her leg and flung her aside. The next thing he knew he was grabbed around the neck and lifted off the ground by a very angry Jonathan Crane.

"Don't," he growled while tightening his hold on Robin's neck. "Touch. Her."

Robin clawed at his hands to try and loosen his grip. "Or what?" he choked out. "You're no match for me," he said as confidentially as he could while having his windpipe crushed.

Jonathan's answering smile was so cold it could have frozen the sun. "I don't have to be." Before Robin could do anything he brought out a small capsule of fear toxin from his pocket and released the toxins in the Boy Wonder's face.

Jonathan dropped Robin and stepped back as the young boy began thrashing around. He went to where Becca was picking herself up off the ground. She wobbled a bit and he reached out a hand to steady her. "Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could've kicked his ass."

"I know," he answered while picking her skeleton-hand barrette up off the ground and clipping it back in her hair.

Becca got ready to say something else but he started walking away so she closed her mouth, shrugged and followed.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to write something for the 4th, and then I felt the chapter was too short so I added something. Yes, I am making Robin more pathetic than he really is because honestly, I don't like him. He'll get his badassness back, though . . . . . . . . Eventually.


	33. Chapter 33

Jervis Tetch belongs to DC Comics.

DC Comics: Aaand . . . ?

{Sigh} Okay fine. Jervis tetch AND Jonathan Crane belong to DC Comics {Grumble} There, happy?

DC: very.

* * *

"Boys, dinner!" Becca yelled. Jervis came scurrying in within minutes of her call and she waited for her other roomie to come shuffling in. Instead, she heard a very faint. "Not hungry!"

Becca blinked then her eyes narrowed.

"Oh dear," said Jervis. "he never learns, does he?"

"Apparently not," she said while taking off her skull oven mitts. "I swear to god that man would starve if someone didn't shove food in front of him." With that, she left the kitchen, yanked open the basement door and descended into the basement.

Jonathan had just mixed two chemicals and was writing a description of the reaction when he heard the basement door open. He sighed and swiveled his chair just as Becca came down the last step. "I'm not hungry," he insisted. "I'll eat later."

"No way," she shot back. "If I let you get away with that you'll get so wrapped up in your research you'll forget to eat, and if I let you get away with it this time then you might expect me to let you get away with it next time. Well that ain't gonna fly." She marched over to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her level (Even sitting down he was still taller than her). "I am going to give you to the count of ten, and if your ass isn't up there at "ten" then I will drag you up those stairs and into the kitchen." She let go and walked back up the stairs.

Jonathan sighed as he watched her go. He turned to look at his newest test subject, a middle-age man with curly red hair, who was tied to an old dentist chair with his limbs bound and a gag in his mouth. "Do you see what I put up with?" Jonathan asked as he gestured towards the staircase.

Becca came stomping back down the stairs. "Times up," she said while grabbing Jonathan's arm. "And I heard that."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are always nice to get, cuz honestly I'm starting to wonder if anyone's even reading this anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

**I just got my internet reconnected! I'm so happy!**

**Jonathan Crane belongs to DC Comics. Stupid company won't even let me buy him {grumble} o well, at least I can rent him for a while.**

**Line Line Line**

It was a normal day. Jonathan was formulating new fear toxins and getting ready to try them on his newest test subject while his new, err, house mate, bounced around upstairs with the radio turned up. Jonathan sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Yes, it was _definitely_ a normal day for him.

"You'd think she'd listen to something else once in a while," he muttered while filling a spray bottle with fear toxin and standing from his chair. "Instead of that one radio station all day."

After successfully dosing his test subject, Jonathan decided to go upstairs and either turn the radio off or change the station.

Becca noticed him and turned the radio down. "Hey," she said while putting a hardcover copy of New Moon on the wall's built-in bookshelf.

"Becca," Jonathan sighed. "Would you please keep that irritating noise you call music low enough so as not to distract me from my research?"

Becca tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Turn your music down and keep it down," he snapped.

Becca gave him a look that said "seriously?" He gave her a look back that said "Yes, seriously." After a five minute staring contest, Becca sighed. "Whatever." She turned the radio back up but not quit as loud as it was. It was pretty close, though. Jonathan scowled and followed her across the room, then reached out for the volume dial. Becca saw him and blocked his hand. He tried again and she blocked him again. She batted his hands away and stood in front of the radio. "Don't even think about it."

Jonathan tried to pull her out of the way but she held her ground and didn't budge. When he tried to twist her wrists she locked onto his wrists and twisted them around. Jonathan gave a startled yelp as he was knocked down and pinned to the floor with his hands above his head. He tried to squirm away and use his legs to push Becca away. She let go of his wrists, flipped him onto his stomach, wrapped her legs around his so he couldn't move them, and twisted his arms behind his back with one hand while pushing his head onto the floor with the other.

"Give up?" Becca asked. Jonathan didn't answer. She twisted his arms more and he grunted, but still he didn't say anything. He struggled some more and managed to loosen her grip for a split second, but she grabbed hold again before he could get free. "Ow! Fine, I give! I give! For the love of god, get off!"

Becca released his arm and hopped off his back. "I win," she said smugly, and then turned the radio up full blast.

Line line line

**A/N:** just pointless filler. The plot will proceed . . . . . as soon as I can organize my plot idea into coherent sentences. I've got the ending all planned out, but I need more time to pass, so expect a lot of random pointless filler chapters about Becca and Jonathan's day-to-day lives.

On another note, stupid "Becca" left for stupid college up in stupid Greeley. I miss you, Sperky :(


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman, yada-yada, blah-blah, whatever.**

**I actually meant to post this last night, but I didn't . . . Yeah, I have no excuse {hangs head in shame}**

* * *

"Ow!" Becca yelped as she accidentally smashed her thumb with a hammer. "Stupid hammer," she mumbled. "Stupid roof for having a stupid leak." She put the hammer down and lowered herself onto the roof's rough surface. She could always have Jonathan or Jervis help her, but she really didn't trust them with tools.

"Oh great," Becca mumbled when she saw that the nail she'd just put in was bent. "Now I gotta pull it out and put a new one in. Yay," she sighed.

The only reason she was using a hammer and nails was because her drill had stopped working. She didn't know why it stopped working, but it had pissed her off and she'd "accidentally" thrown it off the roof.

Becca raised herself on her knees and hooked the nail into the V of the hammer. She gave it a few good pulls, but it didn't budge. She stood up and pulled harder. "Stupid fucking nail," Becca grunted. "Why," she pulled even harder. "Won't." Pull. "You." Pull. "Come." Pull. "OUT!" She put all her weight into it and gave one last tug. The nail popped free and Becca felt accomplished until she realized that she was off balance. She lost her footing and went tumbling backwards.

* * *

Becca's housemates heard her cuss out the hammer for the thousandth time and decided to go outside when they heard a yelp and a loud thump.

"She probably just hit her fingers again," Jervis commented as he followed the taller man out the door. Jonathan was about to agree when he had to sidestep a falling object.

Becca's hammer.

Jonathan looked at the hammer and then looked up just in time for Becca to fall off the roof. He caught her bridal style and they both toppled over.

"Ow," Becca moaned. She rolled off him and tried to stand, but as soon as she put her right foot down her leg gave out and she fell again. "Shit, that hurts."

Jonathan sat up and reached out to grab his glasses but stopped when a searing pain ripped through his shoulder. His shoulder bone had popped out of the socket.

"You suck at breaking people's falls, you know that?" Becca said while trying to stand again.

Jonathan just glared at her.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I meant to upload this last night, but I didn't. I still have no excuse. {hangs head in shame, again}**


	36. Chapter 36

**I meant to upload this for Halloween, but I kinda forgot. I actually meant to write something for Halloween **_**last year**_**, but I forgot then, too.**

"Has anyone seen my boots?" Becca called from under the bed.

"Which ones?" was her response.

"The purple ones."

". . . . You bought purple boots?"

Becca rolled her eyes. "No, they were originally black. I spray painted them purple." She crawled out from under the bed just as Jonathan came in and dangled a pair of purple leather ankle boots in front of her. "They were by the couch," he told her. She went to grab them but he held them out of her reach. "Why do you need them?"

Becca tried—and failed—to get her boots back. "I need it for my costume," she snapped. "Now give 'em back!"

"I thought you used those black knee-high boots for that."

"Not _that_ costume! My Halloween costume, dummy! Now give them back or else!"

"Or else what?"

Becca raised an eyebrow in a "seriously?" look. "Need I remind you what happened when you messed with the stereo?"

"Point taken," he gave her the boots and sat on the bed as she went and got something from the closet and went to the bathroom to change. She came out in a black gymnast suit, with a belt of gold rings with red gems in each one, the boots, and a purple hooded cape.

Jonathan tilted his head a bit. "Alright, I'll bite; who are you supposed to be?"

"Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded. "Aw, c'mon! I even put a red dot on my forehead and everything!" she sighed and put her hood up. "I'm Raven." She said, but he still looked confused. "From Teen Titans?"

That seemed to ring a bell. "They're all teen superheroes, though; I thought you didn't like superheroes."

"Well, I don't rally see Raven as a hero. I see her as more of an anti-villain. Plus, she's really cool. So," she continued as she sat on the bed next to him. "You gonna help me pass out candy?"

He stood up and walked toward the door. "Not likely," he scoffed, and then left the room.

The doorbell rang and Becca grabbed the bowl of candy beside the door before opening it. It was a little early for trick or treaters, but whatever. She opened the door and raised an eyebrow when the saw who it was. "Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" she asked as she stepped aside and motioned for them to come it.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Mabel as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I worked really hard on this and I felt like showing it off." She did a full circle so Becca could get a full view of her costume; A blue knee-length dress with a skirt and sleeves that puffed out, A white apron with a small red and black club, heart and diamond above a large red and black heart, a black ribbon tied around her waist, and black heels with knee high white stockings, a black ribbon on each stocking. She also had a blue chocker with a small red heart handing from it, and there was a black ribbon tied in her hair.

"Well," said Becca. "Good luck finding the rabbit hole. If you do, say hi to Queen of Hearts for me." She looked towards the kitchen and yelled, "Jervis, you're girlfriend's here!"

Mabel's face flushed red and she looked down at her feet. "Thanks a lot," she muttered.

"It's what I do," Becca laughed as she took a seat on the couch and picked up her book. A few seconds later the girls heard something shatter and they looked toward the kitchen door. Jervis was standing in the doorway and there was a broken teacup sitting in a puddle of tea at his feet.

"That was his favorite cup, too," Becca commented before going back to her book.

Mabel smiled shyly as she crossed the living room to stand in front of Jervis. "Trick or treat," she said softly.

Jervis didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just stood there.

"I think you broke him," Becca snorted as she got up and headed for the basement.

Jonathan sighed in irritation as he heard the basement door open. "I told you, I'm not helping you pass out candy. I'm perfectly content with staying down here."

"I wasn't gonna ask you to help," Becca said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mabel came over. Guess what she dressed up as?"

"No idea," he said while writing something down in a notebook.

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh dear," he had to hold back a snort of laughter. "Has Tetch seen yet?"

"Yea, that's why I came down here," she said as she sat in an extra office chair and began spinning. "I think she broke his brain. It's performing a system reboot." She glanced at a test subject who was strapped to an old dentist's chair. "You're such a scrooge," she sighed. "It's Halloween, give the guy a break."

"Scrooge is from a Christmas Carol, not Halloween."

"What-_ever_," she snapped while rolling across the basement in the chair. "The point is, it's a holiday. Leave the guy alone for a while."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Becca rolled over to him. "Because it's Halloween?"

"Halloween, my dear girl, is a holiday that celebrates fear," Jonathan said with a smirk. "I'm just spreading the holiday spirit."  
Becca rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, sure." She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

"Better get that," Jonathan said with a pleased smirk. She punched him in the arm before standing up and heading back upstairs.

**A/N:** This is a week late, and I apologize for that. {hangs head in shame}


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer—don't own Batman, DC Comics does.**

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell is it?" Becca muttered as she crawled out from underneath the bed. "I just had it." She went out into the hall just as Jonathan was coming up from the basement.

"Have you seen my cell phone?" she asked him.

"You have a cell phone?"

"Duh, I've only had it for forever. It' a Samsung, T-mobile, most expensive prepaid phone they had. It has a slide-out keypad, have you seen it? Tape on the back?

"I think there's a phone down on my desk. . ."

"Oh yeah, heh, right. I remember now, kinda."

"How long have you been missing it?"

"I don't know, a few days," she shrugged. "I don't keep track of stuff like that, you're the one who remembers stuff like that," she said as she passed by him and went down the stairs.

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

"What, am I banned from the basement?" she asked sarcastically. "It's not like I haven't been down there on my own before. I just gotta grab . . . my . . . ." Becca froze and her eyes widened. Sitting on Jonathan's desk was a glass aquarium was the biggest tarantula she'd ever seen.

Jonathan followed her down the stairs and went around her. He found the phone she'd described next to the aquarium and picked it up. "I take it this is it?" He looked back at her when he didn't hear a reply. "Becca?"

She didn't answer. Jonathan's head tilted a bit. He looked over to his latest test subject, a big bulky man with an old torn leather jacket. "What, him? He's not _that _scary, is he?" Jonathan looked at Becca again and finally noticed where she was looking. He stood next to the aquarium and knelt down to look inside. "Becca, meet Daisy, the King Baboon spider. _Pelinobius muticus_, if you want the scientific term." He gave his test subject a creepy smile. "King Baboon venom makes a very strong hallucinogen."

Becca was still frozen in place and Jonathan finally noticed how badly she was shaking. He pocketed her phone and went up the stairs to stand in front of her. He reached out to touch her and the minute his fingers touched her she snapped out of it and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Crane forgot she was arachnophobic.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer—Batman belongs to DC Comics**

**

* * *

**

After watching Becca run up the stairs Crane had followed her and found her outside. She was sitting on the grass, hyperventilating. He knelt beside her and was a bit shocked to see that she was crying.

Becca _never_ cried.

Well, almost never. There were a few times when she had cried in front of him, but only when she was upset or scared. Deciding it was because of the latter, he tried to think of what scared her. Then it hit him.

Becca had arachnophobia; she was afraid of spiders.

Oops.

Becca seemed to calm down a bit and when she did, she stood up and went back inside. She came back out with her jacket and the keys to her bike. She held out her hand for her phone, which was still in his pocket, and then she headed for the garage. "Call me after you get rid of it and have the basement sterilized. I'll be at Ivy's until then."

After getting rid of Daisy and cleaning the basement—five times, because that was the minimum number of times it had to be sterilized before she agreed to come back—Becca was back in the house. Everything was back to normal.

Well, almost. It took a month for Becca to be able to pass the basement without shuddering.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer—Batman characters don't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

Becca sighed as she leaned against the old walls of a chemical warehouse. "Any day now," she said as she watched Jonathan look through case after case of chemicals.

"Patience is a virtue," he said without looking up.

"One I don't have," she countered. "Are you almost done?"

Jonathan grinned triumphantly as he found what he was looking for, a large glass beaker containing an icy blue liquid.

"Great, you found it, let's go," she started to head towards the way they came in.

"You're in a big hurry," Jonathan remarked as he tucked the beaker safely in his jacket.

"No I'm not," she said while she stood by their mode of transportation and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Then why is your foot tapping impatiently?"

Becca opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she noticed her foot _was _tapping. She glared down at her foot. "Traitor," she muttered. Jonathan just shook his head.

"You're a strange little one," he said while ruffling her hair. She swatted his hand away and tried to smooth down her hair.

"Why are you in such a big hurry, anyway?" he tried asking again as he took his place behind her on the bike. She didn't answer. Instead, she jammed the key into the ignition, revved up the bike and peeled away so fast she left a trail of smoke. When they reached the house Becca cut the engine and hopped off the seat. She ran to the front door, yanked it open and hurried inside. Jonathan was very confused. He put the bike in the garage and followed her in the house to find her sitting in front of the TV with it turned to FOX 31.

It finally struck him why she'd been in such a hurry to get home. "Let me guess—Glee's on tonight, isn't it?"

Becca shushed him over her shoulder then turned her attention back to the screen. Sure enough a brand new episode of Glee was airing. Jonathan knew not to interrupt her during her show, so he simply took a seat on the loveseat and waited for the next commercial.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, Becca's a Gleek.

Quick question to any readers and/or reviewers—I want to incorporate Angie into this more, but I have no idea how. Help? Please?


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Jonathan Crane belongs to DC Comics. He isn't mine . . . . . . . Yet.

_Wake up in the morning' feeling like P. Diddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city._

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back._

Becca groaned as the song from the hell began playing on the radio. She placed her bookmark in her book and got up to change the radio station. She changed it from KS 170.5 to 95.7.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up._

_Tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight._

_Tik Tok on the clock, but the party don't stop._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh._

Becca gritted her teeth and unplugged the radio. It kept playing. She took the batteries out. It kept playing.

"My radio's possessed," Becca grumbled. "Perfect." Soon she realized that she was still hearing the song from Hell from another part of the house. She tracked it to the room she and Jonathan shared. He was reclined on the bed, reading a book.

Becca crossed the room to the radio and unplugged it with more force than needed. Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at her behavior.

"They play that song WAY too much," Becca said before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:** It should be noted that Estrella (whom Becca is based on) absolutely _hates_ Tik Tok.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer—if I owned the Riddler or any other DC Comic character, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction?**

**Right, so, I originally promised my friend at least three updates tonight . . . or last night . . . . Whatever, the sun's still down. Anyway, moving on!**

**I'll put the other chapters up tomorrow . . . . Later today . . . arg, when the sun's up and my brain isn't all fuzzy and sleep deprived!**

**

* * *

**

Angie watched Edward as he made a series of riddles and not for the first time she felt a little confused. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he responded as he glued letters to form a riddle.

_Though not a plant,  
It has leaves.  
Though not a beast,  
It has a spine.  
Though many wouldn't need this thing  
'Tis more valuable than wine._

"Why do you leave clues? Wouldn't it be easier to just do things without spelling out where you're going to be?"

Edward stopped gluing and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it would be easier."

"So why do you go through all this?"

"I have to."

Angie laughed. "Seriously? You _have_ to?"

Edward sighed. "It's not just something I do on a whim; I literally cannot commit crimes without leaving clues for Batman. I don't want to leave them, but I end up doing just that." He looked at her and for the first time, she caught a glimpse of the insanity inside him.

He wasn't right in the head, and she knew that. It was just so easy to pretend that he was normal because, well, most of the time he _acted_ normal.

He needed a distraction. She glanced around the room and the first thing she saw was a chess set.

"Do you want to play chess?"

Edward blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"I, um, saw your set, and I haven't played in a while, so . . . . . . wanna play?"

Her distraction worked. "You know how to play chess?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little, yes."

Angie huffed and crossed her arms. "Why does everyone assume I don't know how to play a board game?"

They sat across from each other as Edward prepared the board for a new game.

"I know the answer," Angie said after a moment of silence.

"To what?"

"Your riddle."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Tell me."

"After the game," she said. "I believe white moves first, so," she moved her king's pawn forward. "I like chess. A lot of people think it's boring, but it's actually a really good way to exercise the brain. You have to think a little different, try to get inside your opponent's head. You have to imagine 'If I were them, what would I do?'"

Edward made his first move and tilted his head. "Who taught you to play?"

"Becca's grandmother," Angie answered as she moved her king's bishop. "She taught us both how to play, but chess is a game of patience and forethought, so you can imagine which one of us actually sat through an entire game."

"I can only imagine Rebecca's brain exploding," Edward chuckled as he moved again. "Was she even paying attention? Does she remember how to play?"

"Oh, she knows how to play," Angie said as she moved her queen.

"Let me guess," he responded while moving a pawn towards her bishop. "She got bored after the first ten minutes."

"First five minutes, actually." She moved her queen across the board and took the pawn in front of his king's bishop. "Checkmate."

"Ah," Edward said with a frown. "The four-move checkmate." He scowled at the pieces. "I should have seen that coming." He looked up at Angie. "You distracted me."

Angie smiled smugly. "Talking tends to distract people." She stood up, gave him a small kiss, and then started to walk out of the room. Before leaving, she stopped, turned around, and smiled. "A book."

It took Edward a few moments to realize that she'd just answered his riddle.

Edward liked Angie. He _really_ liked her. Not just because she was pretty, either (that helped a lot, though). He liked her because she was such a surprise. On the outside was this small, almost delicate girl who could make boys (and a few men) fall for her with one bat of her big blue eyes.

The inside, though, was a completely different story. She wasn't just some bubble-headed blonde—she was actually quite intelligent. Not nearly as intelligent as himself, of course, but still clever enough to work out his riddles and beat him in a game of chess.

Angela Nightingale was a true enigma, a puzzle he was still trying to figure out—and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say. Most updates have been about Becca, and I felt the need to get back to Angie for a bit.

Reviews are appreciated.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: all recognizable Batman characters belong to DC Comics and the Doctor and his Tardis belong to whoever came up with Doctor Who.**

* * *

The people in Becca's neighborhood knew that Becca was Abigail Williams's granddaughter and they didn't find it the least bit suspicious that she'd claimed the house several years _after_ Abigail passed away. Not once did anyone suspect she could be a wanted criminal.

Her roommates, on the other hand, caused a bit of confusion. The neighbors never asked questions, but they still thought her housemates were a bit odd.

Becca thanked every single god and deity in the universe that Jonathan and Jervis were almost unrecognizable out of costume—or she would have, anyway, if she actually believed any of that religious crap. Without the Scarecrow and Mad Hatter getups, Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch looked pretty normal. Well, as normal as you can look when one of you is over six feet tall and the other is less than five feet.

For the most part, though, nobody paid much attention, even when Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy showed up one night.

"Hey," Becca greeted as she opened the front door and saw her friends. "Bout time you got here."

Ivy pointed a thumb in Harley's direction. "We got lost thanks to her."

"Hey!"

"What? We did."

Harley pouted for about two seconds before grinning from ear to ear. "Look what I found at our friendly neighborhood video store," she said while pulling a set of DVD's out from underneath her coat.

"Awesome," Becca said with a wide grin of her own. "Alrighty then, the DVD player's hooked up and I've got popcorn popping. Allons-y!"

* * *

"Are you lot _still_ watching that?" Jonathan had ventured out to where the girls were gathered.

"Yes, and you should watch it too. It's a good series." Becca responded without looking away from TV. She'd already seen the episode, but this was her favorite part.

"I'll pass," he said before leaving the girls to their marathon. Before he did, though, he looked at the TV and tilted his head. "What's this even about?"

"An alien and his companions travel through time and space in a police box that's bigger on the inside."

He pointed to the screen. "And that is . . .?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N:** Doctor Who is one of the most amazing TV shows ever written.


	43. Chapter 43

**Any recognizable characters belong to DC Comics.**

**So, I have a few new ideas for chapters. Whether or not I actually put them all up on FF is still up for debate {shrug}**

**Like I said, I do have an end planned, but more time has to pass, hence all the unrelated one-shot chapters.**

**I should really be doing my homework right now . . . . **

* * *

It was mocking her.

Everywhere she looked, every time she glanced up from her phone, it was right there. It was always within her reach, too. "Look at me!" it seemed to say. "I'm right here but you can't get me!"

She waited, only pretending to be interested in her phone. She watched it flit from one end of the couch to the other, and then skitter across the floor towards the wall. It came back to the couch and . . .

And then it was suddenly right within her reach. She waited for another second before pouncing and covering it with her hands. It moved along the couch and she followed, frantically trying to capture it. She trailed it all over the living room until it traveled up a wall, out of her reach.

She made a jump for it, but it was too high up. She jumped a few more times, but got the same results. She glared at it before returning to the couch.

One day, she would get it.

One day.

* * *

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you teasing Rebecca with the laser pointer again?"

". . . . . . . . Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: **I have recently acquired a laser pointer. It's funny when my friends chase it, especially in public places like McDonalds and the movie theaters.


	44. Chapter 44

**Batman and all related characters belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

Becca was bored. Bad things tended to happen when she got bored. Well, not really bad so much as hard to explain. It was her boredom that had her convince Jonathan to "get out and do something fun."

Turns out, "something fun," meant attracting attention to oneself, which is why Becca and Jonathan were, for the moment, back in Arkham.

". . . . And then the monkey somehow got control of the bulldozer, which is why half of Madison Square Garden has to be rebuilt."

Harley Quinn blinked once before tilting her head. "Why didn't ya stop it?"

Becca sighed. "I told you, by that point I'd been trapped in the big ball of yarn."

"Oh yeah, huh. Well, what about Professor Crane?"

Becca gave her a 'seriously?' look. "Once again, I told you; his foot had gotten tangled in all the kite string and was stuck hanging from a lamppost."

"Right," said Harley with an understanding look. "Boy, it's too bad Red's not here. She woulda loved to hear about this."

Becca shrugged. "She'll hear about it on her own."

* * *

"This is the last time I let her talk me into something," Jonathan sighed.

"Not likely," Edward commented.

"Shut up," he snapped. Edward held his hands up defensively. A few minutes later they were joined by Becca.

"Y'know, I kinda missed this place," she said. "Key work, kinda."

"You'll get bored after a week."

"It's like you know me."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a setup chapter to get Becca back in Arkham. It's necessary for her to be there.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer—DC Comics owns their people, I don't.**

**It has been brought to my attention that I may be writing DC's characters as OOC, so I'll do my best to keep 'em in character, yeah?**

**I don't update regularly, and sometimes it can be months until I get around to posting a chapter, but I'm nowhere near done with this.**

**I got a private message recently asking me to update. So, dark angel36, this one's for you.**

**I appreciate every review I get, so I give a big thank you to highland girl 1592, sperky7220, Bella-Swan1, and anyone else who's taken the time to leave a comment. Thank you guys so much, your feedback means a lot.**

**An extra special thanks goes to Sperky7220 and Bella-Swan1. You guys are the most awesome friends ever! I owe you both a hug and a cookie.**

**Now that **_**that's**_** out of my system, on with the story! (This will now begin to have some sort of plot).**

* * *

"Ah, Arkham, how I've missed you," Becca said sarcastically as she sat with Harley, Jonathan, Two-Face, Edward, and a familiar-looking blonde girl in one of the counseling rooms, waiting for Dr. Leland.

"Really?" Harley asked.

"Sarcasm must be a foreign language to you."

showed up moments later with another woman trailing behind her. "Good afternoon," she greeted the patients. "This is Dr. Thompson, the head psychologist here at Arkham."

"Good for her," Becca mumbled. She didn't really look up at the woman, just kept her focus on her feet.

"She's going to be observing our session today," Dr. Leland informed them as she took a seat. "So, who would like to start? Edward? I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble."

"Though my brilliant mind has had many big plans for this city, I've been, ah, preoccupied," said Edward. The blonde girl next to him shifted slightly.

"I see. Harley? How have you been?"

Harley began to pout. "It's been real awful without Puddin.' Just knowin' he's out there somewhere without me." Her pout turned into a smile. "But we'll be together again soon enough."

"Uh-huh . . . . . Harvey? Anything on your mind?"

Two-face held up his coin and flipped it in the air, then caught it. He looked down at the coin resting scratched-side up on his hand. "Nope," he said.

Dr. Leland sighed. Some things never changed. "Rebecca, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Becca shrugged. She looked up at Dr. Leland then at their observer. Her eyes grew wide and she stood up abruptly. "I, um, need to . . . . . Harley!" she said suddenly and dragged a confused Harley to her feet. "Harley, here, is sick, so she needs to go to the health clinic. Like, right now."

"I'm not sick—OW!" Harley was cut off when Becca elbowed her.

"Yes you are," she hissed.

"No I'm not," Harley argued. "I'm fine."

Becca groaned. "Fine, but I still gotta go," she said before turning towards the therapy couch and kicking it with all her might. She yelped and grabbed her foot. "See? Can't hop around Arkham, can I? Gotta go get this looked at," she squeaked as she hobbled towards the door. "Ow," she mumbled as she quickly made her exit.

Dr. Leland never made a move to stop her. She was too confused about what just happened.

As soon as Becca was through the door she bolted for the clinic. When she got there, Mabel was looking through a cabinet full of medicine. "God-damn pain pill thief," the nurse mumbled before she noticed Becca. "Becca," she said, a little surprised. "Did you hurt yourself again already?"

Becca began pacing the clinic. "I hurt my foot."

"What did you do?"

"I kicked the therapy couch."

Mabel blinked. "Do I even want to know why?"

Becca stopped pacing and covered her face in her hands. "I had to get out of there before she recognized me," she mumbled.

"Eh? Before who recognized you?"

Becca groaned and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, counted silently to ten, and then dropped her hands by her sides and sat in one of the clinic's plastic chairs.

"My mother."

* * *

**A/N: **I had a lot of this typed back at the beginning of June, and I meant to finish it and post it. A day before I finished, my Grandpa passed away. June was a shitty month for me, and I'm still a little depressed, but I'm feeling a lot better.


	46. Chapter 46

**Wow, over 40 chapters and I still have to say it? Alrighty then; I don't own Batman or any DC Comics characters. I am only borrowing said characters and will do my best to keep them in character. If I don't succeed, oh well. It's my story and if you don't like it, you know where the back button is. **

**If you DO have a problem with this story, I have a question for you: If you don't like it, how the hell did you get all the way to this chapter? Did you read over thirty chapters of something you disliked, JUST so you could say how much you disliked it? Really?**

**Just to be clear, I am in no shape or form promoting Atheism and/or any other relifion.**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_Where the hell were you? Do you **know** how worried I was? You said you were going to your friend's house, but when I called over there her mother said you weren't there!"_

"_Okay, first of all, calling like that implies you don't trust me, and two, relax, we just went out for a bit."_

"_A bit? **A****BIT?** You were gone for three hours!"_

"_We just went for a walk, don't freak."_

"_Young lady, do not talk to me like that! Honestly, Rebecca, I don't know what's happened to you lately. You talk back, you don't do as you're told, you are constantly going against my wishes—I think you need to stop seeing that friend of yours; she's obviously a bad influence."_

"_Who, Angie? We've been friends for forever; she's not any kind of influence."_

"_I'm worried honey, I'm afraid that she's corrupting you—."_

"_Why, because she's an Atheist?"_

"_. .. . I didn't realize she'd lost her faith, but now it all makes sense."_

"_Oh my god, do you even hear yourself when you talk?"_

"_Rebecca Thompson, you are hereby forbidden from seeing that devil child ever again."_

"_Eh? You've **got** to be kidding!"_

"_She's obviously under the devil's influence, and she'll drag you down to hell with her if I don't do something!"_

"_Mom, shut up, okay? She's probably right anyway, there's probably not even a hell for me to get pulled into. In fact, I can see why she doesn't believe." A pause, then, "Religion is bullshit."_

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh made the room go quiet. Becca glared at her mother, holding her cheek. She shoved past the older woman and rushed up the stairs and into her room. She pulled out a duffel bag, threw it on the bed, and began throwing clothes and day to day items in it. She zipped it up, grabbed the wad of cash she kept under her bed, and headed downstairs._

"_Where the hell are you going? Rebecca, do not walk away from me! I am talking to you!"_

_Becca __turned __around __and __glared __at __her.__ "__And __I __am _done _listening,__" __she __spat __before __storming __out __the __door._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Just get in, Ang; we're taking an early break. You can come back, but I'm not."_

_Angie threw her bag in and got in the car. "No way, you're stuck with me."  
Becca grinned. "BFF's?"_

_Angie grinned back. "You know it, bitch."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"_So, this is Gotham. Not bad. Is that a mansion?"_

"_Wayne manor. Bruce Wayne lives there. He's a billionaire, and he owns most of the businesses here."_

"_Huh," Becca huffed. "I hate the guy already."_

"_There's even a rumor that he goes out at night and fights crime, though nobody believes it."_

_Becca jerked her thumb towards a billboard with Wayne's face on it. "Pff, that pretty boy? Please, he'd probably break a nail."_

"_Touché," then, "Hey! Breaking a nail is seriously painful!"_

"_Oh, don't be such a sissy."_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 **

"I can't stay here, not with _her_," Becca groaned. "Can't you get us out again?"

Mabel shook her head. "I'm lucky enough nobody caught me last time, I don't think I could pull the same stunt again, especially when it was found out you were missing from the clinic."

Becca groaned again. "Man, if I don't get the hell out, it ain't gonna be pretty."

It wasn't. Not only did Becca's mother confront her, she managed to belittle her in front of everyone Becca knew.

Becca fought the urge to punch her mother, wishing someone else would do it for her. 'God, she makes me feel like a stupid kid,' she thought angrily.

Becca's torment didn't end there, oh no. That week she also found out Angie had been recommitted to the asylum. That day, during lunch she took her tray and bashed Angie in the face, then kneed her in the stomach. Angie fought back, though, and soon guards had to pull them apart.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" Becca snarled. Angie kept her gaze on the floor and wiped away a trickle of blood from her mouth. She was escorted to the infirmary while Becca was put in solitary confinement.

Mabel patched her up, but the nurse didn't speak to her. Nobody would really talk to Angie except for Edward.

"It's silly to think I'd be forgiven," she confided in him later, when they'd made their escape. Becca had been kicking up such a fuss that they'd been able to slip out almost undetected.

"When I was little, I used to pray every night," she continued. "That Daddy would get better, and that Mom would come back to us. That I wouldn't be seen as a shallow bitch. Though I kind of was, so that one was understandable. After our fight, I prayed that Becca and I could be friends again, some day." She curled closed to Edward. "After a while, I remembered why I'd stopped praying in the first place; nobody was listening."

For once, Edward had absolutely nothing to say.

0 0 0 0 0

**A/N:** meant to have this up a week ago, but I caught my Dad's cold and haven't really been feeling well.


	47. Notice

This is not an update.

I'm not sure how many people are still reading this story. To all of you, thank you for your continued support.

I've grown a lot as a writer, so I'm going to re-write this. The first chapter's already posted and anyone who's interested is willing to take a look.

Again, thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
